


American Royalty

by TylerReed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anti-Hero, Feminine Peter Parker, Femininity, First Time Blow Jobs, Hazing, Italian Mafia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mafia AU, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Protective Tony Stark, Shy Peter Parker, Starker, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is 30 - Peter is 19, Tony is an Anti-Hero, mob boss tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerReed/pseuds/TylerReed
Summary: Peter Parker barely escapes the disgusting hazing practices of his ex-boyfriend, saved by none of than the Don of the Carbonell Family, Tony Stark, billionaire genius, and undisputed underground ruler of the United States.  For whatever reason, Peter finds himself at the receiving end of the Don's extravagant advances, showered with gifts and opportunities the likes of which he's never seen.  Opportunities that include Peter to be himself, on the inside and out.Tony Stark found a priceless treasure the likes of which he's never seen in Peter Parker.  A brilliant mind, a beautiful body, and everything he'd ever wanted in a partner and more. He wants nothing more than to spoil his Princess rotten, and in time, give Peter everything his heart's ever desired.  Which, to the surprise of the Don, included certain "delicate" objects of clothing.Together, they might just end up ruling the world.[Inspired by spadestorm696 on Tumblr.]





	1. Treasure

_“Karen…  Cut the lights…”_

Darkness poured over an industrial complex, with only the soft glow of the full moon hanging overhead as one by one, the streetlights cut out in quick succession.  Dozens of modern warehouses lined the area, each protected by high-end security cameras, and varying degrees of security.  Empty pallets and shipping containers covered the rest of the landscape.  Though within moments, one could barely see distinguish their feet from their hands.

Popping out of a shipping container, a young man scurried into the newfound darkness, his bare feet barely making a whisper against the concrete ground.  He crossed the threshold to the next warehouse, swearing under his breath as he came to yet another entrance bolted shut with a tremendous lock and chain.

“Shit…”  The man whispered, voice cracking into a sob.

**_“Come on Peter, quit hiding from us!  Tonight was supposed to be fun for everybody!”_ **

The husky voice sent a shock down Peter’s nerves and a quiet whimper.  Ducking down, Peter strode across the complex, dipping into another empty shipping container, huddling in the darkness as clunky footsteps began to echo closer to his direction.  He could see the swiveling lights from a smartphone’s flashlight breaking through the night, several containers down from him.

**_“Parker quit being such a fucking tease!  I know firsthand from my cousin Flash that you’re into some weird shit.  He told me ALL about your little panty incident on graduation night!  So come on, what’s the big deal about all of this?  You queers like this kind of kinky shit, don’t you?  I’m doing you a favor here!”_ **

Peter shuddered, curling up into a tight ball, knees tucked up to his chin.  Despite the warm night, a chill rushed through Peter’s body, pooling in his stomach as a solid ball of ice.  Fresh tears streaked down his face, leaving new trails to follow behind the old ones.  He covered his mouth to stop himself from whimpering.

**_“I mean come on…  Did you really think anyone would want to date a weirdo like you?  Me, a prime stud, dating you, a wimpy nobody?  You should have known from the start this was all a big joke!  I mean…  Have you seen yourself in the mirror, you creepy fuck?  I had to force myself not to gag when you showed me your “night clothes.”  You should be grateful there’s a group of guys who’ll fuck your ugly mug!”_ **

**_“Can we hurry this up?”_**   Muttered a second voice, softer than the first.  **_“We were supposed to have our new pledges fucking the freak an hour ago.  This was supposed to be the most extreme hazing of the year, and right now they’re all just standing naked in the basement.  I thought you were supposed to get the slut wasted and loose?  What the hell happened?”_**

 ** _“Forget the hazing, bro.”_**   A third voice chimed in, with a thick accent to back it up ** _.  “Right now, we just need to make sure the whore doesn’t open his mouth about tonight.  He saw the video, man.  That kind of shit gets cops real riled up these days.”_**

 ** _“For real.  I’m not losing my scholarship over that freak of nature.”_**   Offered a fourth voice.  **_“I say we just throw him in the bay and let nature take its course.”_**

Peter bit down on his lip, holding back the sobs that wracked his body.  He kept his eyes peered through a crack in the container, watching as four sets of flashlights moved past him.  Several minutes passed before they were far enough away that the lights were but mere dots off in the distance.

Slipping out of the container, Peter renewed his search for a safer hiding spot.  Ignoring the warehouse he’d just explored, he rushed to the next one down the line, relief flooding his system as he spotted a digital biometric lock right on the front door. 

Peter slid to his knees, unfurling the long sleeve of his sweatshirt, revealing a smartwatch.  He tapped the screen, where a hologram of a rotating sphere of blue light hovered in the air, comprised of hundreds of dots and lines.

“Karen, override the lock, but be quiet about it.  Don’t trip any alarms.  Program 001, Quick Lock.”  Peter whispered.

“Decryption will take 626 years.”  The sphere’s dots and lines moved in time with the gentle, motherly voice, to mimic speech.

“How long?  Shit!”  Peter spat, eyeing the piece of impressive technology.  626 years?  The longest his AI had ever taken before was 9 hours, and that particular test was run on a government facility.  He shook off the urge to peel through the lock’s programming, as the angry voices of his so-called “buddies” echoed through the facility.  “Forget being quiet, then.  Program 002, Brute Force.”

“Decryption will take 18 years.”

Shock crossed Peter’s face, and the young man’s mouth dropped.  The most extended Brute Force had ever taken was 10 seconds, max. 

**_“Parker!  Where are you, slut?!”_ **

Fear elicited a quiet gasp from Peter, as the footsteps began closing in around him.  “Fuck it, Karen just blow the lock and re-initialize!  Program 010, EMP.  Run it, now!”

The lock went dark, completely disabled within half a second.  Peter pushed the door open with ease, slamming it shut behind him as he slumped into the pitch-black, windowless warehouse.  Moments later, he heard the lock re-initialize, and the door re-sealing itself. 

Relief flooded through Peter’s body, as he leaned back against the door, slowly sliding to the floor in a heap of limbs.  The stress and emotion of the night finally caught up to Peter, as waves of nausea hit his stomach.  He gasped for air, like a fish out of water, switching between his chest-crushing sobs, and the consistent dry-heaving that left him a mess on the ground.

_“I thought he loved me.  I thought…  I thought this was real.”_

Time passed without Peter even realizing it.  Seconds, minutes, and hours blurred into nothing as his body slowly drew itself out of a full-on panic. 

 _“You’re safe.  The idiots can’t break that lock.  You just… You just have to wait for the warehouse to open.  Get a worker.  Borrow their phone, and call the cops…”_   Peter thought, crawling up to a standing position.  He leaned against the door, slamming his eyes shut.  _“Like it would do any good.  Cops don’t take male rape allegations seriously, and they’ll have all the evidence burned or hidden already.  My word against theirs, and I’m…  A **nobody**.”_

Peter wiped the tears from his eyes.  He’d need a long-term plan.  Staying at Empire State was no longer an option.  He’d need to run, far, far, away.  Start a new life, somewhere else.

 _“These are the kind of guys who can make me disappear with mommy and daddy’s credit card.”_  

Catching his breath, Peter glanced down to his watch.  “Karen…  Lights, please,” He begged, unnerved by all the darkness.

A few minutes passed, but eventually, the lights flickered to life, one by one.  Peter met the sight of steel shelving lining up and down the industrial warehouse, each stuffed to the gills with white prescription bottles.  In the very back, he could see pre-filled injectable, and IV bags hanging inside a see-through freezer.

Peter gazed across the area, noticing the names of the prescriptions, covering his mouth.  “Holy shit, these are some high-end pharmaceuticals.  No wonder the lock was so strong.  There must be billions of dollars of stock in here…”

Picking up one of the bottles, Peter gazed to the logo adorning the side of the container.

**_“Carbonell”_ **

The bottle clattered to the floor immediately.

 

+++++

 

All things considered, a potential breach in one of his maximum-security warehouses ended up being a welcome relief to the end of Tony’s abysmal evening out on the town.  Hell, he’d probably buy the thief a drink and let the moron live.  _“Maybe.”_

Tony stretched out in the back of his limousine, all seven feet of his slender, muscular frame sinking in relief.  He ran a hand through his sleek black hair, down his face, massaging his neatly kept goatee.  “Happy, please make a note to my secretary that I am to fire whoever the hell sent that primate posing as a human to be my date for the evening.  They are then to be re-hired, and forced to wash my dirty clothes for the rest of their lives, by hand, with their tongue.  Only the sweet release of death will end their employment contract.”

“Boss, you uh…  You didn’t like the guy?”  A portly man in the driver’s seat gulped.  “I thought you liked the pretty looking guys?  You uh…  You into something else now?”

“Retract my note to my secretary, Happy.”  Tony rolled his eyes at his longest tenured employee and closet friend, Happy Hogan.  “For future reference in case of your meddling ways, yes, I enjoy the sight of a beautiful treasure to claim for my own, and yes, I appreciate the more feminine male form.  But, and this is the important part Happy, I also like being able to hold a conversation that doesn’t make me want to consider the option of a lobotomy with my steak knife.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad, Boss.”

Tony cackled.  “Happy…  My date this evening pronounced our beverage of choice as “cham-pawg-en”, mistook the French menu for Spanish, did nothing but talk about himself and his mind-numbing workout routine for the entire hour, tried to sell me on his MLM products, and then proceeded to fill my brain with useless knowledge about his favorite trash television program.”  Clicking his tongue, Tony just shook his head.  “I may have ended this evening with about 5 fewer IQ points.  I may never be the same again, Happy.  Here I thought you were my friend, Happy.”

“You could have just walked away, Boss.  A man of your stature can do whatever he wants.”

“I know…”  Tony huffed, crossing his legs as he poured himself a tumbler of whiskey over ice from the limo’s mini-bar.  “But the thought of pounding his ass with my dick as punishment for the sin of his existence seemed like a convenient way to cure my growing case of blue balls and relieve some stress of my evening.  I have gags, after all.  Seeing him choke on one would have been my new favorite kink.”

Happy sighed, shaking his head in dismay as they pulled into the Stark Industrial Compound.  “Boss, as always, I appreciate the mental pictures you paint.  That’s the kind of shit that gets me through the day.”

“Why thank you, Happy.  For the record, when you’re dreaming about me later, I’m both a grower and a shower.”  Tony grinned, ear to ear, as Happy groaned.

After parking in the warehouse, Tony stepped out of his limo as Happy opened the door for him.  A group of people, decked out in suits and each brandishing their own unique high-end weapon, fell to one knee as he walked before them.

Tony stood before them, arms folded.  “Stand and speak.”

The group rose, with one of the men stepping forward.  He adjusted his sunglasses, clearing his throat before speaking.  “Don Tony, this is the warehouse that got busted into.  We can’t get in to do anything about it, and apologize for our incompetence.”

Tony eyed the man up and down.  _“Is this one cousin Marco?  No…  No, I think this is Nephew Angelo.  Or…  Is this Sara’s son, Giovanni?  Oh, wait…  He’s got the nasty mole on his neck, this is Stefano.”_ Making a mental note to have JARVIS program all of his employees’ names into something, Tony stepped forward, with Happy fast on his trail.  He inspected the lock on the door, immediately chuckling to himself.  “How about you get me the right warehouse we had a breach in first before we start talking about incompetence.  Because of it sure as hell isn’t this one.” 

Gulping, Stefano adjusted the collar of his shirt.  “That’s…  That’s the one, boss.  Your computer butler was the one that told us about it.”

“Impossible.”  Tony snapped his fingers, as dozens of holographic screens appeared in the air above him.  With his finger, he swiped the screens, moving to the security records.  “I made this biometric lock myself, it’s the most cutting-edge security system that’s ever been invented.  There are only two people in the world that can open this door to our entire East Coast stock of prescription drugs.  Me, and JARVIS.  This can’t possibly be the one that-” 

Tony froze, seeing the security records that his AI pulled up.  He scanned the lines of code, a devilish smile crossing his face as he spotted small, nearly invisible inconsistencies.  “Well, I’ll be damned…”

“Don Tony?  You okay?  You’re smiling.  That ain’t good if you’re smiling.”  Stefano muttered.

“They wiped my code.”  Tony chuckled, snapping his fingers to close the holographic screens.  “They wiped my code out of existence to break through the lock, opened the door, and then re-wrote the entire code again as if nothing happened.  The system doesn’t even recognize downtime, and it wouldn’t have detected an intruder if it wasn’t for JARVIS watching over all of our facilities.  This was all done in just the span of just a minute!”  Butterflies fluttered in Tony’s stomach, at the pure joy of knowing someone had beaten him at something.  A first-time experience in the genius’ entire life.  Whoever did this, was Tony’s equal, or perhaps, even his better.  “I’ve never seen anything like this.  This is…  Incredible.”

Stefano reached inside the coat of his suit, brandishing a pistol.  He grabbed a magazine of glowing blue bullets, shoving it inside his pistol.  Sparks flew over the metal of the gun, igniting a glow throughout the gun’s barrel.   “Don’t worry, Don Tony, we’ll take care of this fucker.  Nobody crosses our Don and lives to see another day.”

“Yeah, how about a big no on that one, dumbass.”  Tony turned, eyes fixated on the group.  His glare forced each of them to flinch.  “Nobody shoots whoever did this, am I perfectly clear?  Anyone who so much as fires a warning shot in the general direction of the person that did this is going to end up on the top of my shit list, and we all know what happens to the people who are at the top of the shit list.  **Am I clear?** ”

Stefano and the rest of the crew stashed their weapons, each nodding and confirming their boss’ orders.  A few of them began to tremble at Tony’s tone.

“Good.  Glad to see we all understand each other.”  Tony pressed his hand onto the lock.  A sharp jab pressed into the palm of his hand, drawing a small amount of blood.  The biometric lock flashed green, unlocking the door.

Tony and his entourage stepped inside the facility, lights blaring overhead.  He glanced over the shelves, surprised to find only a single bottle out of place.  Bending over, Tony picked up the bottle, shaking its contents to confirm it hadn’t been tampered with.  Its contents rattled with ease.  _“Huh.  Our genius isn’t a thief.  Good to know.”_

After returning the bottle to the shelf, Tony slowly strode throughout the facility.  His crew kept their distance, content to stay in the man’s lofty shadow.  At the far end of the facility, Tony spotted the only possible hiding spot, a utility closet.  Nearby ransacked tool boxes, with multiple objects strewn around the closet door, just added to Tony’s hypothesis.

Tony smirked, pocketing his hands.  “I know you’re in the closet, and I’d love to ask you to come out, but really, that’s a personal choice,” he yelled.

“D-D-Don’t…   Don’t come any closer!  I’m-  I’m armed!”  A voice squeaked, about as confident as a church mouse in their delivery.

_“A man, huh?  Sounds young.”_

Tony rolled his eyes raising a hand to his crew, already forgetting his previous order, and attempting to pull out their guns.  His hand had the team standing at attention moments later.  “Listen, whoever you are, let’s not do anything stupid.  I’d rather not get blood all over my nice suit.  This outfit cost me more than probably what a schoolteacher would make in ten years.”  He tapped his foot impatiently.  “Honestly, I’m more interested in hearing about how you broke into my facility than anything else.  You’re in no danger from me.”

The silence from the other side of the door was deafening.

“Okaaay,”  Tony muttered, letting out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes.  “Let’s be real here and think this through logically because I am assuming someone of your intelligence can think better that way.  I have 10 armed guards behind me with state of the art technology at their disposal.   You have what I assume is a macgyvered set of tools that are probably as dangerous as a toothpick in a gunfight.  What do you honestly have to lose by coming out and talking to me?  If I wanted you dead, you’d already be dead and on your way to our dumping ground, I can assure you of that.”

Several minutes passed before the door finally cracked open.  Tony couldn’t make out the body in the shadows of the closet.

“Oh fuck me…”  The shadowy figure fell to his knees, shaking violently.  “You’re…  You’re Tony Stark.  You run…  You’re the Don of the Carbonell Mafia…”  The young man used the door to support himself, climbing back on two feet.  “I’m going to die tonight…  I’m…  I’m going to die.  Here I thought the threat of an alcohol-induced gang-rape was the end-all-be-all end to my shitty night, but no!  No, I get a pair of cement shoes instead because I broke into a mafia warehouse!”  He screeched, in a mixture of hysterical laughter and deep sobs.

Tony sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  That was all anyone ever cared about these days.  Not the billion-dollar tech company he ran, not the revolutionary technology that was changing the world, or the first stages of the ARC reactor system, the world’s first entirely clean, limitless energy supply. 

No, all anyone cared about was his position as the Capofamiglia, the Don, of the Carbonell Mafia, a remnant of his mother’s dirty past.  A side of his family he’d never even heard of until a few years back. 

Common thugs, mostly, dealing with narcotics and other unpleasant things.  After his mother’s passing, and without a strong matriarch or patriarch to lead them, the Carbonells reached out to Tony, asking him to take over.

 _“I promised mother to take care of our family if they ever called…”_   Tony thought, his mind racing back to his mother’s deathbed.

Agreeing to revive the Carbonell Family with his advanced weapons and armor, combined with his business knowledge and genius intelligence in running their underground empire had done wonders for his position in the world.  His already thriving legitimate business, connected with the Carbonell’s hold over the black market and underground crime rings gave him uncontested authority as the most powerful man in the world, and ruler of the most powerful army in the first world. 

Unfortunately, nobody really appreciated his mind anymore. 

“You know, there’s more to me than just the title of “Don.” There’s a brain and a heart inside this fantastic body, too.  I’d prefer not to be objectified if you don’t mind.”  Tony joked, raising his head up and smiling.  “Come on out of there.  Let’s see what I’m dealing with here.”

“O…  Okay…”  The man whimpered.

Tony’s breath caught in the back of his throat, watching as the young man appeared before him. 

Out of the darkness appeared a pale sight of white-pearl skin, like the moon itself cresting into the night sky.  Soft, brown curls that bobbed with each step, dangling seductively just above the boy’s eye line.  A pair of sinfully gorgeous honey-brown eyes met Tony’s gaze, wet with tears.  Hunched over, Tony could tell the man was a good two feet shorter than Tony, but with slender curves all around his body, and a plump behind that was trapped against the fabric of his jeans.  A cut at the side of the young man’s pants revealed a yellow, silken, flower-patterned material, with not much in the way of yardage.  A faux-gem studded earring sat in each lobe of the man’s ears.

A flawless diamond. 

A treasure to behold and marvel at, which set Tony’s heart racing at the mere sight of it all.

Only in the back of his head did he even fathom that this dear little thing had been the one who’d broken his lock.

_“Mind and body…  He’s…  Gorgeous.”_

And yet…

A prominent bruise covered the right side of the young man’s face.  The tear in his pants was accompanied by a deep gash, dotted with blood.  A sweatshirt hung from the young man’s body in tatters, exposing the soft expanse of chest and stomach, alongside a pair of perky pink nipples, erect from the chill in the air.

Shaking violently, the boy had a nail gun in his right hand, where a makeshift barrel and sight had been strapped on, and an Exacto-knife taped to the bottom, as an attempt at a bayonet. 

_“He’s resourceful.  He armed himself with the tools available.”_

Tony felt a flush cross his face.

“Please don’t kill me…”  More tears rolled down the boy’s face as he took the modded nail gun in his hands, shaking as he took aim in Tony’s direction.   “Please…”

Tony held up a hand, stopping his crew from coming any closer, all rushing forward when seeing the weapon in the boy’s hand.

When Stefano took an extra step towards the boy, ignoring his order, Tony brandished his palm to the man’s head, dark ooze bleeding out of his wristwatch, creating a black metallic fist that wrapped around Stefano’s neck.  His dark brown eyes boiled into Stefano’s eyes, freezing the Capo in place.  Choking Stefano’s neck, crushing the windpipe, Tony lifted him up in the air with ease.  **“Disobey me again, and you will die a slow, painful death by my hand.”**

Stefano kicked back and forth, struggling to breathe.

“When I say not to touch the boy, I mean it.  When I give you an order, you take it.  When I said you and the lives of the Carbonell are in my hands, I meant it.  Literally, in this case.”  Tony tightened his grip, just short of snapping Stefano’s neck.  “ **Do I make myself clear**?”

Tony didn’t bother waiting for a response.  He released his Capo, allowing him to fall to the ground, collapsing in a heap.  The man’s blue face sucked in the sweet taste of the air, clawing at the indention set in the skin of his neck.

Turning to face the boy, Tony smiled as he saw the nail gun finally lowered, disbelief covering the pretty face.  “What’s your name, beautiful?  You look pretty young to be breaking into a high-security facility.” 

Gulping, the boy dropped his head, unable to maintain contact with Tony’s burning eyes.  “P-  Peter Parker.  I’m…  I’m 19.  I go to Empire State University.”

_“Peter.  Charming name.”_

“Well then, Peter Parker…”  Tony stepped forward, walking confidently to the “armed” man.  He stopped inches from Peter’s body.  “You have my word as the Don of the Carbonell Family that no harm shall ever come to you ever again.  So, there’s no need for this, is there?”  He reached out, pressing one hand against Peter’s nail gun, and another on the top of the young man’s hand.  With little difficulty, he pried the weapon free, tossing it off to the side.  He pulled Peter’s hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to young man’s knuckles. 

Speechless, Peter began to shiver in the cold.

Tony pulled off the coat of his suit, wrapping Peter up in the warmth.  Wasting no time, Tony escorted Peter out of the warehouse, bringing him to the comfort of the limousine.  He cranked up the heat, pouring Peter a glass of sparkling water, and pressed it into the young man’s hands.

“Stark Medical Center, if you would, Happy,”  Tony ordered to his friend.  Moments later, and they pulled onto the road, through the evening traffic.

“Now-“  Tony turned his attention back to Peter, who slowly sipped at the water he’d been presented.  “What brought you and that beautiful mind out to my humble warehouse, Princess?”

“D-  Do I have to tell you?” Peter asked.

Tony nodded.  “Sweetheart, you broke into one of my most secure facilities.  I’d be a terrible Don if I didn’t look into any possible threats to my family.  I’d really appreciate the cliff notes version, at least.”

Gulping, Peter downed the rest of his water, huddling inside Tony’s coat, head down as he spoke.

“I…  I was dating this guy, a Senior.  He asked me out, and…  I’ve never had a boyfriend before, and I… I was so excited…  He was big and strong, and…  Handsome.” 

 _“Not as handsome I am_.”  Tony thought, bitterly.  He reached out, taking Peter’s empty glass and refilling it with another bottle of sparkling water.

“We’d been dating for a month.  I really…  I really thought he liked me, I thought…  I thought he was someone special, but-“ Peter snatched the glass out of Tony’s hand and downing its contents, shaking his head. “Tonight he dragged me to his Fraternity House for a big party.  He kept trying to get me drunk, but I kept throwing away the drinks because beer is absolutely disgusting and smells like ass.  He knows I hate beer, but he just...  Kept on.  The whole party stank, the guys were all doing gross shit, hooking up and fucking whatever had a pulse, and I just wanted to go home, I was tired and miserable, but he…  He kept insisting for me just to relax, shoving more and more beer in my hands that he thought I was drinking...” 

“ _What an ape.”_   Tony reached out, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Peter bit his lip, crossing his arms over his stomach.  “That’s when I saw…  The video.  I walked into a room where they kept all the new pledges and saw the Seniors playing a tape about me.  They’d videotaped me on all my dates, had footage of me when I was naked in the showers when my boyfriend and I were making out, and even…  When I showed him my…”  He crossed his legs, slamming his eyes shut.  “They all made gagging noises on the tape, had a scene where my boyfriend was puking after we made out, the pledges were calling me every name in the book…”

Tony hand balled into a fist.  He crushed the armrest of his seat, splintering the plastic into little more than a pile of scrap.

Peter laughed, tears dropping from his face, splattering on his jeans.  “Turns out…  My boyfriend was the cousin of an old bully I had to deal with in high school.  A guy named Flash.  We don’t even go to the same college, but he…  He wanted me to keep suffering, it seems.  This whole prank was Flash’s idea, and he paid his cousin about $1,000 to do it.”  Leaning on Tony’s shoulder, Peter’s lip trembled.  “Then… At the end of the video, the pledges were told what their last hazing goal was…  Me.”

“You?  As in them….”  Tony’s tone frothed with rage, so much, so that Happy turned around, face white as a ghost out of pure fear.

Peter nodded.  “Yeah.  What a great last hazing rite, huh?  They all had to, and I quote, “fuck the freak,” to make it into the Frat.  All while on tape.  That’s why my boyfriend wanted me piss-drunk.  Hell, I can’t even fathom what he’d probably laced those drinks with.”

Tony’s eyes fell to the tattered state of Peter’s clothes.  His face, already seething red with anger, soon traveled down his neck and to the rest of his body.  “Did they-“ 

“No…”  Peter shook his head.  “I ran.  A couple of guys tried to keep me from running, and one of them socked me in the jaw, but I tore my clothes on all the fences I had to jump.  Some of the seniors and my ex chased after me probably to shut me up, and I ended up in the warehouse area.  I couldn’t break any of the bolted locks, but I…  I saw the digital lock and used my AI to break it open so I could stay safe.”  Peter brought his legs up, curling into the seat.  “Can we…  Not talk about it anymore?  I…  I’m sorry for breaking in, I-  I wasn’t trying to steal anything.”

Tony took a deep, calming breath.  He pulled out his smartphone, sending several key messages to his nearest Underboss.  “I know you didn’t.  Don’t worry, everything’s going to be alright.”  Finishing up his final message, Tony patted Peter on the head.  “An AI, you say?  Tell me more about it, I’ve dabbled with artificial intelligence a little bit, but never focused all of my efforts into it.  That’ll help get your mind off of all of this.”

 

++++++

 

Peter didn’t know how to take his interaction with the Don.  His head knew he should be scared, knowing that the Carbonell Family’s reach extended above the echelons of any world government. 

Hell, the Don held a spot with the United Nations, and rumors abounded that the President Pepper Potts of the United States, half of the US Congress, and 5 of the Supreme Court Justices were the Don’s puppets, doing as the man’s bidding.

Yet…  There was an odd softness to the Don that put all of that knowledge to the back of Peter’s mind. 

Peter saw the kindness in the way the Don spoke to his driver, Happy, to giving Peter his expensive coat for warmth, and even staying at Peter’s side while in the Stark Medical Facility, getting a head-to-toe checkup, and having the cut in Peter’s side carefully disinfected and bandaged.

The Don’s words were soft, kind, and…  Sweet.  A blunt contrast to the man’s towering high, billowing muscles, and intimidating presence.

For the first time that night, since watching the prank video…  Peter felt safe.

Peter blushed as the Don walked him to the far end of the medical facility, to luxury suites meant for overnight guests.  The Don flipped a light switch, guiding Peter to the bed.  A fresh set of clothes and pajamas were already laid out for him, and a light meal was hiding under a silver dome at his bedside.

“Stay here for the night while I make sure your problem with that Fraternity is taken care of.  I’ve taken the liberties of ordering you the best the facility has to offer, and my personal attendants will see to your every need.”  Tony said, with a smile.  “Is there anything else I can do for you tonight to make you feel more comfortable?”

Shooting up his hands, Peter waved away the Don’s kind offer.  “No!  No, that’s alright, thank you, Don…  For everything.  You didn’t have to do all this, really…”

“Call me Tony, please.  I’m only 30, and when I hear the word Don, all I can think about is Marlon Brando, and I am much better looking than Marlon Brando, wouldn’t you agree?”  Tony chuckled, flashing a dazzling smile that caused a flutter in Peter’s stomach.  He placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder, clutching it.  “Besides, I believe I was clear on my vow to keep you safe, and in case you’re not aware, a Don’s vow is always kept, come hell or high water.  I’m honor bound to slit my own throat should I betray that vow.”

Peter shifted uncomfortably, mind clicking together how much all of this must have cost the Don.  “Um…  Does this mean I’m in debt to the mob?  Because I’ve seen Godfather, and…  Well-“

A warm laugh left Tony’s stomach.  “You owe me nothing, except, perhaps…  Your number?”

Peter’s face lit up, red as a tomato.  “S-  Seriously?”

Tony nodded, with a sly smile.  “I want to make sure my genius sweetheart is taken care of.  Tonight, and forever.”

“ _Taken care of.”  “Tonight.”_

Peter crossed his legs, stumbling back toward the bed as Tony’s delicate words slid down his chest, sparking a heat in his chest.  “I-  I’m not…  I mean, after tonight, I’m not looking for…”  Peter gestured between them, mouth stuttering incoherently, struggling to find his words.  ”Don’t get me wrong, you are…  You are scorching hot, and if it were any other night, I’d probably…  I mean, definitely…  Maybe?  Uh…  I mean…  I don’t know if my brain would let me get it up right now.  Or, I mean….  That’s just assuming you’d even want me to…  I mean, do that part, you might be a top.  What am I saying, of course, you’re a top, you’re you, and I’m-”

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”  Tony reached out, cupping Peter’s cheek, gently caressing it with the soft end of his fingertip.  The lax touch sent a shiver down Peter’s spine, silencing him instantly.  “I’m not looking for or expecting anything from you, Peter.  I’m not some brutish ape like the boys you had the displeasure of being with tonight, and I am well-versed in how a treasure such as yourself deserves to be treated.  I, sir, am a gentleman.”  Tony removed his hand, stepping away from Peter and hovering at the exit to the door.  “I just want to be able to speak with you after tonight.  If you’re capable of building a full AI, I’m genuinely curious about what goes on in that pretty little head of yours.  There are so many opportunities I want to bestow upon to you, my sweet.  Then, maybe, whenever you’re ready for something…  More?”  He winked at Peter.  “We can arrange that.”

“Oh!  When you said “taken care of,” You uh…  You didn’t mean…  Us…  Frickle-fracking.  I was….  I thought…  Oh my God, I’m so embarrassed!”  Peter sat on the edge of the bed, going from tomato to full-on blazing fire as he covered his face.

Tony hummed, chuckling warmly to himself.  “So pretty.”  He waved goodbye, leaving Peter to his devices.  “I’ll be in touch, Peter.  Don’t worry about the number, I’ll find it myself.  Stay safe, beautiful.”

It would be an hour before Peter’s face stopped burning and finally uncovered his face. 

_“He thinks I’m pretty?”_

 

++++++

 

Tony watched as a bound and gagged college student was thrown before his feet, underneath the Manhattan Bridge.  Fifty of his best mafia foot soldiers surrounded him, all pointing their varying guns at the boy whimpering in fear, screaming into the gag stuffed into his mouth.  He stepped forward, pressing his shoe against the young man’s head, crushing it into the ground.

“Happy, is this Peter’s ex?”

Happy shook his head, arms folded by the limousine.  “No, sir, but this is one of the seniors that were chasing him tonight.  We’re tracing the phone you swiped from Parker as we speak.  Poor kid’s been getting blown up with hate texts and death threats, so it’s only a matter of time until we get the others.  Our best tech is on it.”

“I see.”  Tony lifted his shoe, grabbing the college student by the neck and lifting him to a standing position.  Removing the gag, Tony glared death into the boy’s eyes, who froze in shock.  “What is your name, young man?”

“Preston…  Edgeworth.”  The boy started to bawl, with snot running down his nose.  “Please let me go, please!  My Dad’s an Edgeworth!  He’s loaded!  He’ll pay anything, just…  Just let me go, please!  I’ll do anything Don Stark!  Anything!”

“Very well.”  Tony dropped the kid, who fell to the dirt in a heap of limbs.  He paced around the boy, before squatting down to the young man’s level.  “Tell me the truth tonight, young man, and you will live, you have my word as the Don on that.  Did you or did you not conspire to rape Peter Parker as part of a hazing ritual?”

“N-  N- No!”  Preston shook his head wildly, choking through the gross sobs that wracked his body.  “It was Thompson and his weird cousin, Flash!  They’re fucking freaks, man, they’re the ones that decided on that shit, not me!  All they’ve talked about for months is fucking over this Peter kid.  Flash…  Flash wants the kid to kill himself!  I heard him say it!  I think the Parker guy made him look bad at school or something, and now he…  He’s insane, dude!”

Tony stood up, pocketing his hands.  He turned away from the boy.

Panic set in, and Preston writhed in the dirt.  “I just want to go home.  I…  I didn’t want to be involved in any of this, I swear!  It was…  It was just a gag, man!  A hazing thing!  You weren’t to college, didn’t you?”

Tony stopped, glancing up into the night sky for several minutes.  He lit a cigar, puffing casually it as the kid continued screaming for mercy into the night sky.  By the middle of his cigar, half an hour later, Tony finally let out the last puff of hot air, turning around to the exhausted, writhing mess on the ground, still whimpering for mercy.  “I want the names of everyone involved with tonight’s scheme.  You’re being recorded now.”  He snapped his fingers, creating a floating screen above Preston’s head. 

The boy wasted no time in ratting out each and every one of his friends involved with the scheme.  Preston provided addresses, dorm rooms, members of the frat, the frat’s sponsors, anything and anybody the little rat could think of to get him out of the situation.

Eventually satisfied with the information, Tony snapped his fingers again, as the screen vanished.  “Thank you for your honest testimony.  Release him from his bonds.”

Several soldiers stepped forward, cutting Preston loose. 

“I-  I can go?”

Tony smirked, patting Preston on the head.  “Of course.  Now, scurry along.  I have more important things to deal with than you beer-crazy rapscallions.  You’re absolutely right, I was in college once too.  We all make terrible mistakes, don’t we?” 

The soldiers trembled from Tony’s smirk.

Happy, even, looked away.

Preston waited for several minutes, eyeballing the heavily-armed mafia soldiers and Tony, before finally running for his life, screaming the whole way.

“You’re all dismissed,”  Tony announced, clapping his hands together.  “You’ll have new instructions in the morning.  Back to your stations.  Great work on such a fast response time.  Your Christmas bonuses will reflect that.”

Leaning on the side of his limo with Happy, Tony collected his cell phone once more, rummaging through his thousands of contacts.

“You’re actually letting him go?”  Happy scoffed, grabbing Tony by the arm and squeezing.  “Boss, no offense, but that kid deserves death.  Did you not hear the crap they were saying about Parker from the security cameras?  You were there when we heard it all!  I mean, I’m not big on all this Mafia shit, Boss, I liked us just fine when we were Stark Industries, but in this case, you should have offed him.  That kid is no good, and there’s no telling what he’ll do to someone else when he gets the chance.”

A dark chuckle left Tony’s lips.  “This is why I’m the Boss, Happy.”  Tony let out another long puff of his cigar, savoring the aroma.  He hovered over a contact photo in his list, a woman with sharp red hair.  “You see, Happy, killing someone just ends the pain and suffering of their meaningless existence, leaving nothing for us to gain out of that person in the future.  The only purpose it serves is for an eternally silenced mouth.  In any other circumstance, it’s meaningless.”  Tony pressed down on the contact labeled “Potts.”  “Right now, I have no need for a silenced mouth.  All I want is to see this young man feel the same fear he put my treasure through.”  Tony licked his lips.  “Let that ape sleep tonight.  Let him hope and dream that he’ll have a normal life after tonight.  Let him pray to God and all his angels, promising that he’ll “be a better person,” and think that he’s turned over a new leaf and will be rewarded by his holy creator with eternal forgiveness.  That hope I’ve given him tonight will only make the pain and despair all the more terrifying when he realizes what the future actually holds for him.”

Happy gulped, taking a broad step away from his Boss.

 

+++++

 

Peter skipped his morning classes, emailing in a sick notice to his professors.  He slept in at the Stark Medical Center, was treated to a five-star breakfast, and changed into a soft, cottony sweater, silken briefs and socks, as well as a pair of fashionable skinny jeans he’d been provided before heading back to ESU.

Keeping his head ducked from the possible sightings of anyone from the previous night’s party, Peter finally made it just outside his dorm room, when his best friend, Ned Leeds, rushed up to him.  He was crushed by his fellow Freshman’s stout frame and tan skin.  “Dude!  Where have you been?!  I’ve been calling you all night!”

Peter shook his head, letting out a deep breath.  “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.  Frankly, not even I believe me when I tell me, but I-“  A pained wail echoed throughout the campus.  Peter spun around, gazing off into the distance, where US army tanks were planted on the front lawn of the higher-end dorms.  “What’s going on over there?”

Peter’s mouth dropped, watching as one of the Senior’s who’d been chasing him the night before marching down the pathway out of the Fraternity house.  The man walked half-naked, with silver chains binding his arms and legs, and some kind of metallic gag covering his face.  Guns were pointed at him as he was escorted out and eventually tossed into an army-issued Hummer.

“Dude, it has been a crazy morning!”  Ned shook his head wildly, gesturing all around the campus.  “They found all kinds of explosives in Preston Edgeworth’s dorm room, and the news is saying he’s connected with a terrorist group!  They’re shipping him off to the Stark Detention Center for “interrogation.”  No trial.  No charges.  Nada.”

As the Hummer pulled away, Peter felt his head slowly rise.  Edgeworth had been one of the freaks who’d tried to chase him down.  The one who’d socked him in the face.

“ _Karma’s a bitch.”_   Peter thought, turning back to Ned.  He screeched when instead of Ned, Peter met the enormous body of Don Tony’s chauffeur.

Ned peered around Happy, gazing up to the giant.  “Uh…  Pete?  Is this a friend of yours?”

“H-  Happy?”  Peter asked, stepping away from the giant.  “Wh-  What are you doing here?” 

“The Don sends his regards.”  Happy bowed, presenting Peter with an ESU White access badge.  “The Don is well on his way to taking care of your problem from the other night if Edgeworth over there was any indication.”  He gestured to the tanks and soldiers still patrolling the dorm behind him.  “Until the job is done, several of the Don’s personal Capo has been assigned to watch your back.  Sleep well.  You are now the most guarded person in the world.”

“Don?  Capo?  Dude!”  Ned’s mouth dropped, staring at Peter.

Peter hitched his breath, picturing the Don’s wink from the night prior.  His face flushed.

Happy chuckled, pointing to the card in Peter’s hand.  “I personally inspected your accommodations last night.  They were not up to the Don’s standards for your safety and well-being.  Your new room is on the 11th floor of the same building.  That card will get you inside the room.”

Peter paused, glancing at the card, then quickly back to Happy.  “Uh…    Not for nothing, but…  There are only 10 floors of our dorm.”

“As I said…”  Happy reached out, patting Peter on the shoulder before excusing himself, walking off to a familiar-looking limousine.  “ **The Don sends his regards**.”

“Dude.”  Ned grabbed Peter by the shoulders, shaking him wildly as the limo pulled out, driving away from the University. “What the fuck did you do last night?!”

Peter’s chest raced.  He looked towards the dormitory, where two well-dressed men were standing outside the front door.  Up top, another was watching from the roof. 

A new roof, to be precise. 

“No…  There is no way….”  Peter shook his head, running at full sprint into the old dormitory, with Ned following behind at a slower pace.  He brushed past the musty downstairs area, unchanged from the day before.  Ignoring the crowded elevator, Peter took to the stairs, rushing up each flight, taking two steps at a time.  On the tenth floor, he came into contact with several construction workers, painting the rails of a new staircase that hadn’t been there the day before.

Sucking in air, Peter took the last flight, up to the eleventh floor, and pushing past the staircase door.  Stepping inside the new hallway, lined with silky smooth carpet, and lavished with flowers, Peter gasped at the sight of a sealed mahogany door, with an all too familiar lock placed in the center.

“No.  Absolutely no way.”  Peter pressed the card up against the lock, where the door slowly slid inward, shimmering in light.

Peter stumbled backward, both hands rising up to cover his mouth.

Gone was the ratty one-bedroom dormitory, the twin-sized bed, and a bathroom one couldn’t fit more than a single toothbrush in.  Goodbye to the moldy smell of wooden floors, and the paper-thin walls.  Farewell to the half-broken desk and creaky desk chair.

Before Peter, a fresh candy red paint job and serious construction work gave his dorm the space of an entire floor put together, lined with plush white carpeting. Complete with a fully functional kitchen off to the side, with white and red tiles, and every modern appliance under the sun. 

A bathroom now stood on a side wall, roughly the size of his old dorm room, with a full Jacuzzi tub, a glass shower, and a plethora of hair care, skin, and beauty products lining his brand new sink, just beneath a mirror that took up the entire length of a wall. 

Peter’s new workstation stood off in a corner, made of beautiful mahogany.  Peter’s old laptop and work-notes sat next to a brand new, still in the box, high-end high-spec laptop, alongside boxes of every brand of professional programming and engineering software known to mankind.  A leather office chair stood just beside the desk, with a warm blanket pooling in the middle.

Peter strode into his new bedroom, where a plasma screen television was serenading Peter with the sounds of his favorite Spotify playlist.  All of the latest video game consoles were laid out across a new entertainment system, dotted with every hit movies and video game of the year. 

A walk-in closet was to his immediate right, with Peter’s little wardrobe now supplanted with clothes of every variety and high-end fashion designer.  Aside from his spare pair of ratty dress shoes, he spotted a line of brand new shoes taking up the entire length of the wall, from casual to high fashion, in every color of the rainbow.

Tears speckled down Peter’s face as he came to the bed, accompanied by a broken, incredulous laugh.  A California king-sized mattress, so soft to the touch that he melted into the silken sheets as if wrapped in a cloud all around him.  Reaching above him, Peter grabbed one of the dozen pillows at the head of his bed, wrapping around it, choking out a gleeful sob.

“Oh my…  Oh my God…”  Peter let out a giddy laugh, raising up to take a second gander, stopping as he spotted a simple white box at his tableside, wrapped in a delicate red bow.  “Peter” was written on the side, in an elegant script.

Reaching over, Peter took the box, unwrapping delicate bow and removing the top of the gift box.  Inside was the latest iteration of smartphone technology, wireless earbuds, and what appeared to be stacks of many gift cards to every platform, eatery, and service imaginable.  A hand-written note stood among them all, which Peter picked up, gasping as he read it.

_“I look forward to seeing your beautiful smile again.  Call me. – TS”_

 

Peter snatched up the phone, unlocking it, and switching to the contacts.  Aside from Ned, his Aunt May, and Michelle, the only other contact in his phone was Tony Stark, already set with a half-naked selfie of the mob boss himself as the contact photo, winking.

“What the hell is my life?”  Peter’s face turned a sharp shade of pink, sucking his lips inward, unable to control the laughter pouring out of him, sending warmth fluttering throughout his body.  It ticked him, from his toes, up his legs, pooling in his stomach, spiraling up his back, down his arms, all the way to his delicate fingers.  He choked out a deep laugh, downright giggling.  “This is my life!  This is actually my life!  A mob boss has the hots for me!”

**_“Pete?!  What the hell is all this?!”_ **

Ned made his way inside Peter’s bedroom, huffing and puffing from the 11 flights of stairs, face wide with shock as he collapsed on the plush carpeting.  He clawed his way up to the bed, gasping for air.  He met Peter’ eyes, slackjawed in sheer amazement.  “Dude…  Whose dick did you have to suck to get this place, and where can I line up to get on my knees?”

A memory flashed in Peter’s head.  Of Don Tony, his playful wink.  Peter cleared his throat, rubbing his neck.  “Uh…  Let me get back to you on that.”


	2. Chapter 2

A day passed since Peter’s adventure with Don Tony and the warehouse. He’d caught up on his missed class work with ease, attended his lectures, and finished his reading assignments in record time. This left the rest of the day for Peter to enjoy the new “comforts” he’d been afforded.

Like new programming software and a high-end computer capable of handling Karen’s delicate programming without catching on fire. Or, a fridge full of food, allowing Peter to stuff his face with brand-name junk food and the high-shelf hot pockets for the first time in his life. Even the simple joy that came with his new smartphone, able to run games and apps that he’d never been able to afford.

Though none of those comforts compared to his new shower and the waterfall that cascaded down over his entire body, as though he were in the depths of the rainforest itself.

Peter stood under the hot flow, washing away the rose-tinted oils, just one of many bathing products that lined the shower’s shelves. The water painted Peter’s pale skin with a pink flush from the heat, billowing steam throughout the bathroom.

 _“This is heaven. This is actually what heaven feels like._ ” Peter thought, as the stress of the last two days melted away, swirling down the drain with the sweat and grime he’d accumulated. He let out a warm sigh, trailing his fingers through his thick hair, down his body, and wherever he felt needed a brief massage.

Switching off the water’s flow, Peter stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the many fluffy full-bodied towels hanging from a nearby rack. He dried himself, discarding the cloth in a nearby hamper and traipsing naked through his many rooms.

Peter kept his head down, covering his groin as he passed the absurd number of mirrors that occupied each room. He uncovered himself when he reached the bedroom, leaping onto the silky sheets of his bed, landing face-down and spread-eagle over the mattress. With his own central heating, he kept the room as warm as he wanted, and could run around butt-naked as much as he wanted.

A contented sigh left Peter’s voice as he stretched his leg high into the air, curling upward and eventually reaching his shoulder-blade. He groaned at the burn from that stretch but repeated the process with his other leg.

Taking a deep breath in between yoga poses, Peter’s eyes glazed to the smartphone at his tableside as he struck another stretching pose, bending his head backward, touching it against the bottom of his feet. He gulped.

_“I need to call him. It’s been an entire day, and I can’t keep putting this off. Don Tony did so much for me, it would be rude if I didn’t… Right?”_

At least, that was the excuse Peter let himself believe. In all honesty, he’d wanted to pick up the phone and dial Tony immediately after opening the box. Yet, the nagging thought of the Don’s position in the world kept Peter from pressing the call button. He needed time to think with his brain, not the sheer joy that came with such extravagant gifting, or the raging hormones that bubbled in him when he looked too long at the Don’s photograph.

Peter crawled across the expansive bed, snagging his phone and clutching it against his bare chest. He scrolled to Tony’s contact photo, pausing at the shirtless figure.

On a scale of 1 to 10, Tony was a solid 10. Even with the occasional discoloration of scarred skin, the man’s figure was rugged, muscular, and chiseled. _“A real man,”_ He thought.

Peter glanced down to his own body, and the dancer’s figure he’d earned, thanks to his Aunt May’s ballet studio and 10 years of lessons that acted as therapy to keep him out of his own head. His short figure, barely 5’5 if the measuring stick took mercy, was slim, without lean muscle. Peter could see his own ribs, pelvis, and shoulder blades protruding through his skin, having not hit the Freshman 15 yet. Though if he were honest with himself, he could probably use about a freshman 50 to not look too much like the crypt-keeper.

Even when counting his blessing in the way of the Parker manhood, Peter didn’t have much else going on for him.

The memory of the frat guys barfing at him showering in the video echoed in the back of his head.

_“I’m a 2. I’m a bony, lithe, gross, freak.”_

Sighing, Peter tapped his fingers impatiently along the backside of the phone case, biting at his bottom lip. He flipped around, burying his face in a nearby pillow, letting a groan rip out of his lungs.

Though, as those angry thoughts came bubbling back, a new heat came to Peter’s cheeks, as they were quickly drowned out by a dark, soothing tone.

_“Beautiful. Princess. Sweetheart. Genius.”_

Peter raised his head, picturing the Don’s kind face. A gentle smile crossed his lips. _“…but… The Don thinks I’m pretty.”_

Before Peter could think much more on the subject, the young man’s phone began to vibrate wildly, with an equally loud ring to accompany it. He squawked, fumbling and dropping the phone repeatedly on the bed before flipping it around. The contact “Tony” appeared on the screen, in all his shirtless glory.

Absentmindedly, Peter pressed the “answer” button before realizing he’d even done it, earning a quick gasp from him. “H- H- Hello?”

_“Peter, my charming little angel, how are you doing this evening?”_

Peter sat up, crossing his legs. “Oh. Oh, uh… I’m doing great! Really great, Don Tony.” He gulped, glancing around at the fairytale extravagance all around him, chuckling wildly. “Y- You didn’t have to do so much for me, Don. I mean… Do you realize how much all of this must have cost?! We just met!”

“ _Oh, but I did need to do all of this, sweetheart. Aside from my vow, I wanted to show you the extent of my reaches both financially and physically. There is, quite literally, nothing that I cannot do for you.”_

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, falling backward onto his bed, landing on the pillows, silken sheets pooling all along his lithe body. “I can see that. I don’t- I don’t even know how to thank you. Oh, and not just about the room and all the presents! But, you know… For not being mad about the lock. For sparing me. For keeping that Capo of yours away from me with that cool metal arm thingy.” Biting at his bottom lip, Peter turned to his side, curling his knees closer to his chest. “Thanks for the guards outside my dorm, but the way. Oh, and thanks for… For taking care of Edgeworth. I- I really thought I was going to have to leave the city last night, Don Tony. I- I thought my life here was over. I thought-” He sniffled, picturing Ned, Michelle, and his Aunt May. The thought of never seeing them again sent bile up his gut. “I- I feel safe right now. Not a lot of people who went through what I did could say the same.”

There is a brief pause over the phone.

_“If you want to thank me, Peter, then would you do me the honor of being my date this evening? Dinner and dancing?”_

“Me?!” Peter shot up, striding out of bed, pacing the floor of his bedroom. His free hand came up to his throat, wrapping around it. “You… You want to take me out?”

_“Of course, but only if you’re ready, my gem. I’m sorry for being so forward, but I’m not a patient man. I can only live on the memory of our encounter for so long before the need to see you in person overwhelms me. There’s so much we need to talk about.”_

Peter muffled a scream. A mixture of disbelief, uncontrollable joy, and the sheer excitement of someone asking him you. Someone who actually wanted him, if the millions of dollars in gifts, personal security, and comforts were any indication. _“This isn’t going to be like last time. This… This is real.”_

_“Peter? Can I take that as a “Yes”?”_

“Y- Yeah!” Peter nodded his head, giggling to himself. “I’d love to! Um… When should-“

_“Be ready at 7:00. Wear something semi-formal, we’ll be going to a lovely little bistro I own. Your personal assistant will be there for you shortly to drive you to the location. I’ll try to have you home by 11:00.”_

Turning around, Peter checked his clock. He only had about an hour or so to get prettied up. “Okay! I’ll start getting ready.”

_“See you then, beautiful. Goodbye.”_

“O- Okay!” Peter nodded, as he and Tony ended their phone call. He brought the phone to his chest, a smile beaming across his face. He wasted zero time, tossing the phone to the side and rushing back to the bathroom.

Peter blew-dry and styled his wavy hair to the side, took care of basic necessities, and sprayed the sweet-smelling cologne across his chest and neck. Briefly, his eyes crossed over several unopened cases of primary makeup products. His heart raced, nerves forcing his arms to tremble. He shook the idea off, shoving them into a drawer, out of sight.

Running to his bedroom, Peter ransacked his drawers, looking for his undergarments.

_“Socks… Belts… Undershirts… Ties… Pant-“_

Peter’s mouth fell open, reaching the fifth drawer and finding its contents to be a wide variety of men’s lingerie. Not just the typical boxers, briefs, or trunks. No, Peter was looking at a drawer of delicate, silken undergarments of every size, shape, and color.

“Oh my….” Peter reached inside, retrieving a pretty basic brief made of silk in one hand, and a lacy yellow thong in a floral pattern in the other. “…God.”

“ _How did he…”_ Peter thought, before realizing the state he’d been in the night before. During the medical exams, or through his shredded pants, the Don must have seen Peter’s less than conventional choice of undergarments. A bright blush crossed Peter’s face. “ _No, forget that… Tony knows about it, but he’s okay with it, and actually went out of his way to buy me more?”_

Peter fingered the silken fabric in his hands. A small smile crossed his face. “Don Tony… You’re… You’re not like most guys, are you?”

+++++

Tony smirked, ending the call with his princess. A flutter rose in his chest, and the Don let out a happy chuckle.

**“Mr. Stark, are you quite done with your dinner plans?”**

Glancing up, Tony was met with the faces of the President’s joint chiefs of staff, sat around an oak table inside an underground Washington facility. The generals and admirals of the United States Armed forces, sat opposite Tony, glaring death upon him.

“Sorry about that, Gentleman. I was bored with your inept plan of attack, and my mind wandered.” Tony stood from the table, snapping his fingers. A thermal map appeared on the table, with 150 distinct heat signatures moving inside the schematics of a building, linked to a map just south of the U.S. “Now, while I appreciate President Potts asked me to “advise” your group on how to handle this matter, to be honest, I now have something far more important on my schedule. So I’m just going to handle this myself if you don’t mind.”

One of the admirals stood, slamming his hands against the desk. “Mr. Stark, these are some of the most dangerous cartel members the United States has ever faced! They have six of our brightest Marines hostage, and nineteen civilians locked up in cages ready to ship off to the human trafficking market! I don’t care how much President Potts vouches for you, there is no way that you can do what our best and brightest military strategists-“

Tony rose a finger to his ear, pressing into the small communication device, rolling his eyes at the Admiral, and making a mouthing gesture with his free hand. “Boys, take them out.”

On the thermal map, 125 of the 150 head signatures exploded in unison, with red glow that had once been trapped inside heads, now splattered over the buildings. The 25 US Citizens and Soldiers remained intact in their positions but seemed to be shaking violently on the map at the bloody sight before them.

“Nice job, boys. Release the captives and have them back to the nearest US base by the end of the hour. Take anything that looks valuable but leave the narcotics. Burn the place to the ground, leave no bodies behind. Can’t have this linked back to the US or our organization.” Tony yawned, stretching out and scratching his stomach. “While you’re at it, why don’t you boys take care of the entire Cartel operating in that area and bring the big-wig of the Cartel to my detention center. These babies in the oval office seem to be worried about these common thugs, and I owe President Potts a birthday present. I’m sure the head of that Cartel’s operations will give her plenty of information about local terrorists. Have it done by… Oh, let’s say 5 PM tomorrow. Make sure and take your lunch break. Union rules, you know how it is.”

The Joint Chiefs of Staff all sat, slack-jawed at the scene before them. The Admiral fell back down to his chair, pale as a ghost as he moved closer to inspect the grisly scene on the thermal map.

“H- How-“ A general asked, gesturing to the thermal map, now swarming with hundreds of Capos and Soldiers rummaging throughout the facility. “How did you do that? None of your men were inside the facility. There shouldn’t have been a shot!”

Tony shrugged, checking his watch. “I could go into the finer details of my weapons development program and phase bullet systems, but it would be above your heads. Now, as much as I do enjoy the thought of making cartoon metaphors to help grown men understand physics and advanced metatheory of my dear friend Dr. Stephen, I have a date.”

Excusing himself, Tony stepped out of the underground facility, meeting Happy in the hallway. They walked side-by-side, down the long narrow corridors.

“Boss, how’d it go?”

Tony chuckled, pocketing his hands. “Child’s play. I was surprised Pepper called in her favor so quickly and for something so beneath me, but then again, she takes her job seriously in protecting the American People. I respect her ability to remain so pure in such a seething cauldron of corruption. Remind me to send her a fruit basket and some tickets to the opera, and maybe a spa. Poor girl works too hard these days.”

Happy opened the door for Tony as the made their way up the stairs, following closely behind. “You ever think of giving her full-time support? Maybe going “legit” with the Carbonells?”

“Of course not.” Tony sighed, stopping at the end of the hallway, and stepping inside an available elevator. He pressed for the roof access. “Going clean would mean going legal. The law gets in the way of me doing what needs to be done to make this world a better place. I can’t tell you how many laws I just broke crossing an international border and murdering 125 people. Even if they were criminals, I doubt the higher-ups in that country’s government would give me a “freebie.””

Reaching the roof level, a Stark Helicopter sat, already warming up for takeoff.

“I guess.” Happy muttered, helping Tony up into the Helicopter, shutting the door behind them. “Oh, speaking of illegal, we found another one of Peter’s tormentors. Carlisle Thompson.”

A dry grin crossed Tony’s face. “Goodie. Let’s deal with them tomorrow. I’d like my first date with Peter to go as smoothly as possible.”

+++++

_“Cashmere. I’m wearing freaking high-end cashmere.”_

Peter grinned as he stepped inside Bistro626, one of the up and coming restaurants in the financial district of New York. A fusion of new and old, the modern stylings set a sharp, professional tone, while the staff’s historical garb and the sound of smooth jazz transported one straight into the 1920s.

He fiddled with the white collar of his undershirt, brushed off a few stray strands of fabric from his sweater. Checking himself one last time in the nearest mirror, Peter ran a finger through his hair, diverting a stray bang from his forehead, ensuring his diamond stud earrings (“God bless Don Tony and his keen taste in jewelry.”) were on full display.

**“The Don will see you now.”**

Peter yelped, shaken as Happy appeared out of thin air just behind him. “How are you so stealthy? You’re a giant! Giants should not be this sneaky!”

Happy chuckled, ignoring Peter’s question, and offering his arm to the young man. Peter took the man’s arm, escorted across the busy restaurant, and towards the biggest table in the establishment. A booth, easily capable of fitting a dozen or more patrons, currently only sat the Don.

“Peter.” Tony stood, discarding his black slip-over cape, revealing a red and black striped vest. His hands met Peter’s, covered in sharp black leather gloves, pulling him into a tight hug. He kissed each of Peter’s cheeks, chuckling warmly. “You look fabulous, darling.”

“T-Thank you,” Peter responded, dropping his head. Just as he thought he couldn’t handle Tony’s glowing gaze, Peter felt a stray finger lift his chin upward, unable to hide.

“Shall we eat?” Tony asked, guiding Peter into the booth. They scooted to the middle of the table, immediately encircled with the wait staff, hurrying at a breakneck pace. Aside from their place settings, water, and a piping hot basket of bread presented to them, Peter found a bottle of iced champagne corked open, and a flute poured before him, a pale yellow, bubbling up from the bottom.

“O- Oh, I’m… I’m not 21 yet.” Peter muttered, holding up a hand to object to the waiter.

Tony laughed, reaching around and wrapping his arm around Peter’s side. He tugged them closer. “Sweetheart, of all the laws you choose to worry about with me, it’s the drinking age that gets you? Don’t worry, it’s low alcoholic content, sweet to the taste. This is about experiencing flavor and aroma, not for you to become drunk.” He handed Peter the clear flute, leaning close to Peter’s ear. “An elegant drink, for an elegant, vivacious man. Something a little more high-brow than frat party beer, wouldn’t you say?”

Peter nodded, taking the glass and sniffing its contents. He wasn’t sure what a “high quality” champagne was like, but the smell of fruit and minerals, and the Don’s eager eyes, he shrugged. It wasn’t like he hadn’t drunk before.

“Oh, wow.” Peter sipped the drink, surprised by the creamy texture, and the crisp “bite” of apple and melon that danced on his tongue. “That’s… Delicious.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Tony took a flute himself, sipping the contents as a waiter approached. He ordered for both himself and Peter, quickly shooing the waiter away from their conversation. “So, Peter… We never really had a chance to talk the other night… Why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself? Perhaps something that doesn’t involve the unpleasantness of last night.”

Setting his glass back on the table, Peter nodded. “Uh… Well, I’m a freshman at ESU. I’m trying to make it as an Engineering major, but right now, I’m stuck in the boring required freshman classes, so… I like to tinker around with junk in the engineering labs. That’s how I built Karen!”

“An AI is tinkering to you?” Tony smirked, patting Peter firmly on the shoulder. “If that’s what you do when you’re bored, I can only imagine what that gorgeous mind of yours could do when it has its full attention and funding on something. I’m impressed, Peter. You must have a passion for machines.”

Peter blushed, reaching out and helping himself to another swig of his drink. “I- Uh- I guess. Machines are cool. They’re like real friends, but… Better.”

Tony paused, mid-sip, a pain catching in his chest and a twitch to his fingers, unseen by Peter.

“Machines and AI don’t have to be bound by society. They’re like iron. Cold, heartless, logical. They don’t get caught up in… Feelings.” Peter reached down, pressing a kiss on his smartwatch. The screen lit up, with a gif of a smiling face acting as Karen’s response. “Machines don’t… You know… Make fun of you. Or judge you. Or… Try to have their way with you. Unless you programmed this way, I guess.”

Clearing his throat, Tony sat his glass to the side. “So, you made Karen as a friend?”

“I- I guess…” Peter sighed, wrapping his delicate fingers around the stem of the glass, rubbing up and down as he stared into his own reflection in the glass. He smiled. “I’ve got friends… Ned and Michelle. They’re great, don’t get me wrong! I love them, I couldn’t get through everything I’ve been through without them, but, you know… I feel like there are things I could never really open up to them about. They’re… Normal, you know? Like, they could fit in anywhere. Me? Not so much…”

Tony laughed, shaking his head. “Normal is overrated, Peter. Normal is the death of the extraordinary, and you deserve so much more than normal.” He sighed, releasing Peter from his grasp. Tony collected a piping hot roll of bread, buttering it generously, before plating and presenting it to Peter. “Eat up, and don’t even think about wanting something so ghastly.”

Peter happily took the bread, stuffing his face and moaning as the dough melted in his mouth. If Tony’s words hadn’t already raked the coals in Peter’s chest, the man’s dinner would have also done the job nicely.

“Career plans?” Tony asked.

A frown crossed Peter’s face, and he took his time chewing over the answer and his appetizer. “I… I’d like to do research and development. You know… Make stuff. Make stuff that helps people. It’s a competitive field, so I’m trying to stay ahead of the game with projects like Karen.”

“Oh?” Tony swirled his beverage, sipping its body. “Well, then I’d better get you an internship with my company then. You can start by the end of this week. I’ll make sure your professors know it will be considered as college credits. We should have you out of that dreadful Freshman requirements by the end of the year.”

Choking on his meal, Peter stuttered through his words. “You- You-“

Tony smirked. “I’m not just a Don, Peter. I happen to be running a multi-billion-dollar technology firm, working on cutting-edge, never-before-seen technology. For years, I’ve worked on gathering the best programmers, chemists, and yes, even engineers.” Reaching over, Tony took Peter’s wrist, trailing his fingertips delicately along Karen’s form. “Though none of them will hold a candle to you.”

“I- I couldn’t possibly-“ Peter started to argue, silenced by Tony’s finger raising up and pressing against his lips.

“I won’t hear another word of it. Do you want to be my personal intern, and learn more in 2 weeks under my tutelage than that underrated college could teach you in 10 years?” Tony smiled. “Because nothing would make me happier than giving you everything you’ve ever wanted, and more.”

Peter’s heart raced. Everyone knew Tony Stark was the mind of a generation, possibly the brightest in human history. There was so much to learn from 5 minutes with the man, let alone being a personal… Intern.

“I- I mean…” Peter kicked his feet back and forth under the table, gulping audibly. “That would be a dream come true. If you really wouldn’t mind, I’d-“

“Then it’s done.” Tony reached into the pocket of his vest, retrieving his phone. He clicked away on the keyboard, smirking moments later. “There. I’ve taken care of my calendar for the foreseeable future. You’ll begin your internship on Friday, and I’ll expect you in Stark Tower every day from morning to close. Don’t worry about your so-called “classes.” You’ll find that those assignments and tests will be completed and passed with flying colors.” He winked at Peter. “No need in wasting your time with material so beneath you. Give me a year, Peter, and give me everything your brilliant mind can offer, and I assure you, you are going to reach heights of genius the likes of which the world has never seen.”

The music in the bistro changed, to a much quieter tempo, as the lights overhead began to dim, creating a more alluring presence all around. Soft violins swayed in the background.

Peter clutched at his chest, words catching in his throat as everything around him settled in: The warmth of Tony’s body, slid up against his own. The smells and tastes of the champagne and bread, still lingering on his pallet. The cashmere, enveloping his arms and trapping the warmth of it all. The smooth material, sliding against his groin, sending shockwaves through Peter’s body with each subtle movement of his hips.

Tears gathered in Peter’s eyes. _“This is real. This is really real. This is… This is all happening to me. This…”_ Peter blinked, tears falling down his face. _“There’s just no way! This is… This is too good to be true, stuff like this just doesn’t happen to people like me! There… There has to be a catch!”_ More tears fell.

“You’re crying.” Tony’s mouth sat agape, reaching over and wiping the tears from Peter’s face. “Princess… Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?”

Peter shook his head, gulping. “Why- Why do you like me so much? Why are you doing all of this for me? ”

Tony paused. After several moments, he reached into the front pocket of his vest, procuring a handkerchief. He reached out, blotting the tears away from Peter’s face. “At first, the mere fact that you broke through my lock was enough for me to want to hire you on the spot. Nobody and I mean nobody, has ever defeated me before, Peter. You were the first. I’ve never known anyone to best me, and I was… Curious.” A warm smile crossed Tony’s lips. He tried the tears from under Peter’s eyes, cupping his face in the process. “Then… I saw you, coming out of those shadows, and… I fell in love.”

Peter held his breath, melting under Tony’s touch.

Warm laughter left Tony’s lips as he leaned forward, pressing a gentle, chaste kiss on Peter’s forehead. “You are one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Pretty in ways that no other person I’ve been with could compare. Your sweet voice, your tender heart, that brilliant mind, and the way you blush over every little compliment. Like something out of my mother’s tomato garden.”

As if on cue, Peter’s face flushed a bright pink, bordering on red.

“Call it an infatuation, call it a crush, whatever you want to call it, but… I’m a confident man, Peter. I know what I want, and what I want is you.” Tony tossed his handkerchief to the side, taking Peter’s chin between his thumb and finger, tiling the boy’s head upward, and keeping it there. “Should I make it clearer? What does your heart want, Peter? What can I give you to show that I’m genuinely interested?”

Peter couldn’t look away, trapped in Tony’s touch. Though, at that moment, he didn’t want to break away. Looking into the Don’s eyes, there was no mistaking that everything he’d just said… Was the truth.

“You just gave me what I wanted.”

“I did?” Tony cocked an eyebrow, painting his face in curiosity.

“You called me pretty.” Peter bit his lips, shyly turning his gaze elsewhere. “Nobody’s… Ever called me that before. I- I’ve been called handsome, sure, but… Never… Never pretty.”

“That is a sin far greater than any I have ever committed.” Tony leaned in, pressing kiss after kiss on Peter’s cheeks, forehead, nose, and neck. Each no more than a dry peck, but sending giggles out of Peter’s lips, as each press left a warm, playful tickle.

Neither man noticed as the wait staff presented their meal of steak, potatoes, and fresh vegetables. Several eyed the tender display of affection, awkwardness crossing their face, but not a single soul dared to speak up or break apart the duo. The final waiter re-filled their glasses of champagne, before sitting the bottle off to the side and leaving the two in peace.

Happy, off in the distance, watched the smile on Tony’s face. The chauffer grinned, hiding his unbridled joy as he snapped a personal picture on his phone.

+++++

_“I want to give him self-confidence and blowjobs until he loves himself. Preferably not in that order. I’m patient, but I’m no Saint.”_

Dinner complete, Tony took Peter to the dance floor of the bistro, among the other patrons. They stepped to a full tango against the music of a forgotten era, with Tony taking the lead, spinning Peter from time to time, and catching him as he swung the boy through the air.

Tony, while a remarkable dancer himself, couldn’t hold a candle to Peter. He struggled to keep up with the boy’s nervous energy. Though, seeing Peter sway and dance to the music, with a beaming smile on his face, forcing Tony to put his back into it.

“This is a natural element for him. I’m taking him to Paris this weekend. Or maybe Rome? Wherever he wants to dance.”

“Where’d you learn to dance like this, sweetheart?” Tony asked, grinning as he took Peter for a spin, the boy landing on point, twirling back into Tony’s arms, and hitting the beat perfectly.

“My Aunt May owns a dance studio.” Peter’s feet rose and fell with the upbeat tempo, rocking back and forth with ease, melting as Tony’s hand trailed down the boy’s back. “Ballet mostly, but I was always her partner when she gave other dance lessons. Dance helped me get through the rough times. Made me feel… Alive.”

“I should send her flowers, then.” Tony dipped Peter, rising him up with ease, before twirling the two of them in the opposite direction. The tempo slowed, allowing Peter to rest his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Because you’re magnificent, darling.”

“Thanks.” Peter and Tony swayed back and forth as the song changed into a slow, natural flow. A soft piano, and a tender violin.

“A scientist… A dancer… A college student… Your parents must be proud of your accomplishments. I’d very much like to meet them at some point. If only to get the awkwardness of our age difference and my choice of profession out of the way.” Tony said, chuckling as he wrapped his hands around Peter’s waist and shoulder. He felt a flinch and caught the sight of Peter’s smile turning flat.

Peter gripped Tony back, taking a deep breath. “My parents passed away with my Uncle Ben when I was just a little kid. A car accident, they were all going to a ball game together. Drunk driver.” He shrugged. “So, it’s just my Aunt May and me. Though, I’m not sure if you want to meet her or not. As scary as you are, Don, my Aunt May is scarier. She might not have your money or influence, but, you know… She’s got a mean right hook.” Lifting his head, Peter forced a smile.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Tony bonked his forehead against Peter’s. He shut his eyes. “-and for bringing it up. That’s got to be a top ten first date faux-pas.”

“That’s okay.” Peter sighed, taking the lead on the dance floor, pulling Tony towards the middle, twirling the taller man, before recollecting him in his arms. “I’m… Better than I used to be.”

Tony nodded, pulling Peter close, arms wrapped around his date, siding across the dance floor in slow, methodical sways. “For what it’s worth, I lost my parents, too. I was just turning 19 and graduating from MIT when my father passed. About your age, actually. My mother passed not long after, just about the time Stark Industries really started to take off.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tony shrugged. “Death is inevitable. Someday, it’s going to claim us all. I choose not to think about. I’d rather live life to the fullest, and do all I can in the time I have to change the world. Being rich and successful has its perks. Who knew?” He smirked.

Peter snorted. “Like building your crush his own dorm floor and buying him everything AND the kitchen sink?”

“-and giving my Princess lovely things to wear.” Tony reached down, hand trailing at Peter’s waistline, finger snapping at the red silken band, earning a cute little gasp from his date.

“My underwear drawer was a real surprise...” Peter stammered out, hiding his face from Tony. “A, uh… A delightful surprise. Though my mornings got a lot longer thanks to all the selections I’ve got now, so… Thanks.”

“I’m glad you liked them.” Tony took great glee in Peter’s sheepish joy. He’d assumed but hadn’t known for sure about his Princess’ tastes. Now that Tony knew…. Oh, there was so much more he needed to do for his princess.

“You’re not… Grossed out by that?” Peter gulped, as both men stood still in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by an ocean of people. “People who’ve seen me like that… Well- They don’t like it.”

“People were disgusted by the sight of you in panties?  Were they blind or just incredibly stupid?” Tony said, bluntly. A few dancers rose their eyebrows at the Don, saw his face, and were quick to retreat from his presence.

“Y- Yeah.” Peter’s shoulders hunched over, holding onto Tony’s hands with a vice-grip. “-and… Other things…  Girly...  Things.” His hand rose, tracing the diamond studs in his ears.

“Oh, sweetheart…” Tony took Peter in his arms, returning them to the comfort of dancing. A faster song picked up the pace of the slow dance, and Tony led the two of them into a waltz. “Whatever you want to wear is up to you, but-“ Tony’s hand traveled to Peter’s neck, touching the expanse of skin with a circular motion. “I can only imagine how delicate that pale skin of yours looks like against red silk.”

Peter gasped, with Tony’s hands grabbing at his bottom. “Or how it cups your curves, swallowed up in all that beauty. Or that yellow pair… I wonder how it looks, watching the fabric vanish inside of you from the behind.”

Tony pushed them through the crowd, spinning as his broad shoulders brushed several others, striking fear into their hearts with a single glare. “Or how you look from the front, straining against that delicate little pouch.”

“D- Don!” Peter’s face crumbled into a hot mess, voice stammering and cracking from the verbal assault. A prominent bulge formed in Peter’s groin.

“Look at that… Destiny’s already hard at work.” Tony said, with a devilish grin.

“Mr. Tony…” As they cleared the dance floor, making their way back to the table, where a plethora of desserts now sat in waiting for them. “I think you’re trying to seduce me.”

“Is it working?” Tony guided Peter back to their table, sliding a cherry cheesecake in the boy’s direction.

“I think your hypothesis needs some more testing before it becomes a theory, but…” Peter licked his lips, grabbing a spoonful and popping into his mouth. “Preliminary data looks… Promising.”

Tony growled, watching Peter lick the end of the spoon off, with his own devilish grin. “For the record, if this weren’t our first date, and I wasn’t a gentleman, you would not survive the limo trip home.” He chuckled. “Poor Happy is going to be scarred for life one of these days.”

+++++

Escorted back to his dorm, Tony walked Peter back to the front entrance. Peter wasn’t keen on letting go of the Don’s hands. Not after a first date like that.

“Thank you for the wonderful evening, Don.” Peter stared up, catching Tony’s eyes rolling. “-I mean… Tony. Sorry, habits die hard.”

“That’s quite alright.” Tony leaned down, bopping his nose against Peter’s “We can negotiate roleplay later. I’ll be the Don, and you’ll be the naughty Capo who didn’t do as he was told.”

Peter snorted, opening his mouth to smart-off, silenced as the caught sight of a flash just behind them. He turned, catching sight of a photographer in the bushes off to the side. Then, one by one, other photographers were quick to come out of the woodworks.

“Uh…” Peter gulped, glancing between his and Tony’s hands, the photographers, and Tony’s face. Insecurities gathered back in his stomach, with a flash of cold. “Are you okay with them knowing about us? I mean, if you need to keep this under the radar, I-”

Tony rose a hand, covering Peter’s mouth. “Do you think I’m embarrassed by you?”

“I-“ Peter paused, leaning away from Tony’s hand. “No?”

“You hesitated,” Tony smirked, yanking Peter by the waist and earning a loud squeak from his date. “Hey, you drains on human existence? Yeah, all of you! Zoom in on this! I want this on the front page first thing in the morning of every paper and blog in America!”

“T- Tony, what are you-“ Peter asked, face blushing as they were pressed together. Peter watched as Tony’s face inched closer, bit by bit.

Leaning down, Tony pressed his lips against Peter’s, wrapping a hand around the young man’s neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. A tongue flicked itself against Peter’s lips, eliciting a sharp moan. The sweet tang of cherry was met with an overwhelming warmth.

Thousands of flashes and the clicks of cameras followed, accompanied by the excited screams of the paparazzi and the million-dollar shots.

_"May is going to kill me."_


	3. Chapter 3

By the next morning, Peter’s face was the front cover of every magazine, tabloid, and news station in the country. His blushing, ravished face, eaten alive by Tony Stark. Some bloggers had taken to calling Peter the "American Prince." A few manipulations of the photo went viral, with both men wearing a set of crowns.

“May is going to kill me.” Peter thought, collapsing backward onto his soft bed. He threw the tabloid into the pile with the rest, covering his face.

“Dude.” Ned returned to Peter's bedroom, carrying a plate and a slice of cake. “The Don has good taste. Have you tried this cake he sent over? The box said it was from Paris!”

“Loving the new wardrobe, Petey. So jealous." MJ asked, striding out of Peter's walk-in closet, admiring herself in the full-length mirror.

“Are those my pants?” Peter asked, gazing at the tags still wagging from MJ's behind.

Michelle shrugged. “Hypothetically speaking, would you notice the difference between a pair of $5,000 jeans and a $10 pair I might have been wearing ten minutes ago?”

“Yes.”

“Too bad.” MJ hopped up on the bed with Peter and Ned, ruffling his hair. “You’re the sugar baby of the richest man in the world. He can buy you a new pair, chill out! So selfish. Do you not see what these do to my hips? Or the fact that it's a cruelty-free designer? You know how fucking rare it is to have a great outfit that's ethical?”

Peter laughed, rolling his eyes. “Fine, take them. I've got like twenty of them.” He sighed, eyes gazing all around him. At Ned's cake. MJ's jeans. The tabloids. Even the silken sheets they were all laid upon.

“What’s the deal, Pete?” Ned asked, setting his plate aside. “You look… Depressed. What's the deal? Tabloids got you down?”

"No-" Peter muttered, leaning on Ned for support. “…you ever feel like something’s too good to be true? Or, you sit there wondering if it's a dream?”

“What do you mean?” Michelle asked, curling up next to her friends. "I thought the Don was pretty upfront about how he felt about you. Was the kiss not convincing? Not enough tongue?"

"No, plenty of tongue, believe me," Peter winked, shoving at MJ. Yet, he sighed, frowning to himself. "I keep waiting for someone to drop in and tell me this is all a big joke. Or a reality check that breaks me in half. You know, like it always does?""

“I mean, Petey, real talk, he’s a mob boss.” Michelle scoffed, patting her friend on the shoulder. “I think that's your reality check.”

...and there it was.

Peter's shoulders dropped. He'd been avoiding that particular topic since he'd met Tony.

There was no denying that 99.9% of everything Tony did was illegal. You'd have to be an idiot not to accept that Tony's dealings were little conveniences he stumbled into time and again.

Murder. Cyber attacks. Theft. Data siphoning. You name it, and Don's organization likely did it.

As Peter's face spiraled into despair, Ned snorted.

“Are the Carbonells that bad though?” Ned shrugged. “I mean, yeah they shoot people and stuff, but don’t they also do a shit ton of awesome stuff, too? They're not like the old Italian Mobs, they're more... Like vigilantes.”

“I mean, duh.” Michelle rolled her eyes, leaning back and patting Peter on the shoulder. “Everything they do is illegal, but they’re changing the world. Remember that asshat who upped the price of cancer meds by like 2100%? Dude lost everything he owned in a cyber attack the next morning, and nobody could trace the hack. Like, we’re talking a trillionaire to homeless in 12 hours. Then, magically, Stark Industries has the exact same drug on the market for pennies on the dollar?”

“Or the time they made that corrupt federal judge vanish into thin air? You know, the one that kept taking bribes from local prisons and claimed he was “above the law”?” Ned made a swiping motion across his neck. “Pretty sure a Carbonell took his place on the stand.”

Michelle grinned, pinching Peter on the cheek. "So as long as Petey's okay with a little grey area on ethics, you're golden!" She grinned.

"Mr. Parker?"

Peter lifted his head. His personal bodyguards, who'd moved in after the press nightmare, entered his room. "Barnes" and "Rogers" emblazoned their suits. He didn't know much about them, other than that they were a married couple, and Tony trusted them. That they were "old friends" of the Stark family. Peter enjoyed the company.

Barnes, the quiet one, set a beautifully wrapped box at Peter's feet. Rogers, the polite one, gestured to the gift. "Sorry to bother you while you have your friends over, but Mr. Stark sent this over. He's asked you open it at your convenience."

"Thanks, Steve, thanks Bucky!" Peter hopped up on the side of the bed, enjoying the slack-jawed disbelief in his friend's faces.

"Oooh!" Michelle grabbed the box, shaking it like a Christmas present. "What's inside? Does it come in my size?"

Peter snagged the box from Michelle, sticking his tongue out at her. He peeled off the eloquent ribbon wrapped around it, sliding the box out and opening its contents.

Inside was a silver necklace. Dangling from the delicate chain was a glimmering diamond, shaped like a crown.

Besides the diamond, Peter could make out Tony's familiar script on a notecard.

Sorry for the paparazzi. Not sorry for showing the world my gorgeous man and his beautiful lips. Dinner at my place, tonight, 7 PM. I’ll send a driver. Make sure and wear your crown, princess. <3 - TS

+++++

Peter always imagined the inside of Stark Tower to be something out of a sci-fi fantasy novel. What else could one expect from the home base of the world's leading scientific mind?

Instead, Peter found himself in a cozy home. Warm red and gold furnishing lined the room of the softest leather Peter ever sat upon. A great deal of open space let enough room for a functioning bar and home office. Though Peter enjoyed the wall-length windows most of all. Ones that gave a perfect view of the twinkling lights of New York City.

"Your drink, princess," Tony said, bringing Peter out of his trance. "Now... Where were we on dinner conversation?"

Peter took the glass of wine, leaning against Tony's shoulder. They both admired the starry night, together. "-so Steve and Bucky got kicked out of the army? Because somebody took a photo of them kissing, once, in the backyard of their house? Please tell me that's a joke?"

"Sad, isn't it?" Tony sipped his own glass, taking Peter's hand and guiding him through his penthouse. "The army didn't give a damn, like any normal human. Unfortunately, a group of homophobic politicians made a stink and forced the Army's hand to act. Those assholes used Steve and Bucky as an "example" to try and drum up their voter base. Their years of service and sacrifices to their country meant nothing."

Peter joined Tony on the leather couch, hovering beside his boyfriend's lap. "That's so sad... When I get home, I'm giving them a big hug, and they can have the rest of the Paris cake." He smiled.

"They'd appreciate that, Peter." Tony chuckled, clinking his glass in a toast with Peter. "Though the Army's loss was my gain. Rogers was one hell of a leader, and my security force is unstoppable now. A lot of his friends from the army joined him here after their enlisting was up, actually. Gay and straight both. That's the kind of man he was."

They finished their drinks, setting the glasses to the side. Tony twirled his fingers through Peter's hair. Peter smiled, leaning his head on Tony's chest. “Dinner was amazing. I had no idea you knew how to cook genuine Italian.”

“My pleasure, princess. Thanks for helping me with it.”

Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes. “All I did was toss a salad. You wouldn’t let me do anything else.”

“Only because my princess won’t let me wait on him hand and foot like he deserves.” Tony took Peter's hand, kissing the top of it. "Someone as ravishing as you should never have to lift a finger." He leaned forward, kissing Peter on the lips.

Peter blushed, returning Tony's kiss. He felt Tony's fingers tracing down his spine, and shivered. Coming up for air, Peter chuckled. "I- I grew up in Queens, Tony. Not used to this kind of treatment, you know?"

Tony smiled, pressing a kiss on Peter's forehead. His gaze fell to the diamond crown, which sat tenderly on the young man's neck. “We'll have to do something about that, then, won't we?" He traced his finger along Peter's collarbone.

Giggling, Peter leaned forward, taking his own turn to kiss Tony's hand. "Or, you could realize I'm already head over heels for you. With or without all the presents." He shifted his position, sitting on Tony's lap. Peter grinned, resting his head on Tony's shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, I love the gifts, but... You don't have to be my Sugar Daddy on top of everything else."

Tony's gaze softened. His mouth gaped. The Don laughed. "You are... So hard to read."

"Huh?" Peter cocked an eyebrow.

Tony sighed, nuzzling against Peter's cheek. "One of my greatest abilities is reading people. It's how I can predict everything before they even happen. Some people claim I can see the future, but really, humanity is merely a series of events that are destined to repeat themselves. Every living creature is motivated by a goal, and they'll do about anything to reach that. Love. Money. Reverence. Power." He smirked. "I have a hard time reading you. Just when I think I know how you operate, you... Surprise me."

Peter shrugged. "I don't think I'm that complicated." He ticked off numbers on his hand. "I'm emotionally stunted, distrusting, anxious, usually hungry, and a little hyperactive, but not complicated."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Tony chuckled, carding his hands through Peter's hair. As he did, a loud buzz shot from his side. The man huffed, pulling out his smartphone. "Just a moment, Peter. Work is calling. I'm hoping it's important, or somebody is going to get a pair of cement shoes."

While Tony strode off, yelling into his phone, Peter's thoughts returned to the conversation he'd had with MJ and Ned. He shot back the rest of his drink, pouring himself another one.

"Sorry about that. My group is helping with a Cartel cleanup, and we had a small complication." Tony slid back beside Peter, sighing in relief.

"Hey... Tony?"

"Yes, Princess?"

Peter gulped, biting his lip. "So... Not to sound like a naive kid, but- You're a genius and own the most powerful company in the world." He huffed. "Why the mob?"

"Wondered when we'd come to this. Straight to the point, though," Tony shot back his own drink. "I like it."

"Sorry. That's something I've had in my head all day."

Tony wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulder. He took a deep breath. "I chose a dark path because the world refused to change."

"Huh?"

Reaching down, Tony traced a circle in the middle of his chest. "After a personal incident in Afghanistan, I dedicated my life to make myself better. Making the world better, so people like my old friend, Yinsen, and his family, never have to suffer. I tried, for a few years. Threw money at renewable energies, peacekeeping operations, and made more than one deal with the US Government to keep us out of international conflicts."

"That's good, right?"

Tony shook his head. "But, for all that work, nothing changed." He stood, pacing the floor in front of Peter. "Pharmaceutical companies made trillions on the desperate bodies and minds of the sick. Politicians lied and deceived the American people out of taxpayer money, for their own personal profits. Those with power and wealth trampled on the rights of the people, by buying or forcing those with authority to act. Sci-Fi cults masquerading as religions destroy lives, and not a damn thing happened about them. Nothing changed. Nothing I did matter. So long as I played by the rules, nothing would. It was like running a race with a broken ankle. An unfair disadvantage that I could never hope to overcome."

"I guess not." Peter glanced away. A lot of what Tony said was true. In the last few years, a lot of doomsday articles surfaced about traditional American values going the way of the dodo.

"When I learned about my mother's past and the underground network that the Carbonell family could afford me..." Tony stopped at the window facing New York, glancing out over the city. "I knew it was the only way I could win this war on the homefront."

"War?" Peter stood, joining Tony's side.

"We may be in a time of peace, but right now, our Country is at war. A war of political scheming, corrupt ethics, the world's environmental survival, and the rights of our fellow man. We're on the cusp of determining how our country will move forward. The founding principals of our country are like a candle in the wind, barely holding on to its last ember." Tony's shoulders tensed.

"How do you win that war? "

"I snuff the damn candle out."

A hush fell over the penthouse, with only the soft sound of classical music playing from the radio.

"You... What?"

"You asked me why I chose a mob." Tony shrugged. "A mob comprises itself of everyday people. People desperate enough to break the law for a specific purpose. Usually, to improve their lives or the lives of their community." He gestured to the city below. "The Carbonell founded themselves decades ago. They fought against child labor and unsafe working conditions in New York, back in the 1920s. They wanted unions and for the big-wigs to provide a basic standard of living. Which, of course, was against the law in those days."

Tony clapped his hands together. "I'm expanding on that principle. Gathering people like Steve and Bucky, Happy, the Carbonell, and whatever brilliant minds I can find. When it's all said and done, I want the people to rise up and take responsibility for making their own world a better place. With me, guiding them and giving them the tools and funding they need. By any means necessary."

Peter put two and two together. He chuckled. "So all hail King Tony?"

"King is such an outdated term." Tony walked over to his bar, uncorking a bottle of brandy, pouring himself a shot. He threw it back, hissing from the burn. "Never underestimate the power of a charismatic leader and the people who would follow them."

"Do you think the world is that bad?" Peter followed Tony, pushing aside the Brandy and instead going for a glass of bottled water. "Do you really have to do all of this? Be the bad guy, I mean?"

"If the world were a better place, people wouldn't follow me." Tony hopped up on a barstool, helping Peter up to his side. "Like I said earlier, everyone has different motivations. I couldn't buy everyone in the country, Peter. Nobody has that much money. Hell, some people like Steve, can't be bought at all. He didn't join my side until his own country betrayed him and his brothers in arms."

"That... Makes sense." Peter sipped his water, as flashes of his night at the frat-house hazing came back to him. Visions of Flash's constant bullying in high school came rushing back. Accompanied by images of teachers and faculty turned their backs on Peter, and instead choosing to smile at Flash's father.

 

_"It's just a broken arm... I'm sure Flash didn't mean for Mr. Parker to fall down the stairs."_

_"Just... Boys being boys!"_

_"Flash would never assault someone for being... Different."_

_"My son's a respectable member of many foundations. You can imagine how this would look if it... Got out?"_

_“Thank you, Principal Shepard… I’m glad we could work all of this nonsense out.”_

 

Peter gritted his teeth. "Sad, but... It makes sense."

"Does that bother you?" Tony glanced at Peter. "My goal?"

"No, it doesn't." Peter pushed away from the bottled water. He grabbed himself a new glass and thanked Tony as the older man poured him a shot, mindful of selecting weaker alcohol. "I think you're on to something."

"Really?" Tony and Peter clinked glasses, downing both shots simultaneously. Tony poured them both a tall glass of water, setting the shot glasses to the side. "I'm surprised to hear that."

"Flash got away with so much shit in high school. First, the bastard throws me down two flights of stairs, then almost had me gang-raped as a joke. Pretty sure Daddy would have gotten him out of that, too." Peter's arm shook, settling as Tony wrapped his hand around it. He smiled, enjoying the sharp burn of the alcohol in his stomach. "Maybe... Maybe it's time the little guy got a chance to fight back."

After pondering to himself for several minutes, Tony helped them both to their feet. He took Peter's hand. "I’d like to show you something. Follow me?”

“Of course!”

Led by Tony, Peter walked across the open layout of the penthouse. They stopped on a circular pad in the center of the facility, where Tony snapped his fingers. The pad jerked and descended into the floor.

"Oh wow..." Peter gazed through the glass elevator as they descended. Lights clicked on, one by one. They were entering an expansive laboratory and manufacturing depot. With high-end machines that were any scientists' wet dream.

“This is my private lab, where I developed most of my weapons and technology.” The pad landed on the floor of the lab. Tony guided Peter to the first set of computers, which lit up with design schematics. “The bleeding edge nanotech, phase bullets, and even the first version of the Iron Man combat suits. All of it was here.” He gestured to a holographic sphere in the dead center of the lab. “Jarvis lives here, too. Watching over the world, serving me, and guiding the Carbonells where they’re needed the most.”

Peter held a hand up, fingers phasing through Jarvis' projection. The screens lit up, showing Peter video footage all around the world. Paris. Rome. Washington. Even the lab itself, zooming in on Peter's face.

"This is so cool..." Peter said, smiling at Tony.

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, resting his head on Peter's shoulders. “You’re the first person other than Happy, Steve, or Pepper to step foot in here.”

“I am?”

“I don't trust most people to be around my greatest secrets. Only people I know would never betray me.” Tony laughed, pressing a kiss on Peter's neck. “I trust you, Peter. I feel like you, and I have been down similar paths in our lives. That, and I thought you'd appreciate seeing a lab with some real processing power."

Peter turned around, reaching up and kissing Tony on the lips. “I do! This is… Incredible! This is the most amazing lab I’ve ever seen in my life! Look at this! This has enough computing power to run 150 Karens! It’s just…” “Wow.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Reaching out, Tony ran a finger over Jarvis' chasse. A film of dust wiped away with it. “Even if it’s a little dusty, I try to keep up with the latest tech.”

Peter frowned. “You don’t use it anymore?”

“Occasionally." Tony sighed, taking Peter's hand and walking him through the rest of the facility. "I tinker when I can’t sleep, or work on some projects that my R&D teams struggle with.” He shook his head. “Jarvis handles the day to day of my business. Which leaves my day to day dealing with politics and whatever comes my way.”

“That’s sad.” Peter stopped at the far end of the lab, to a well-worn work desk. Beside it, a little robot with an extendable arm waved at Peter and Tony. He took a moment to reach out and gently pat the robot's head. “All these amazing machines, and nobody to use them… I bet they get lonely.”

For the second time that night, Tony's face froze. He stammered, reaching up and scratching his beard. “What did you say?”

“Oh…” Peter laughed, waving Tony off. “Sorry, it’s stupid… I talk to my machines and tools… Like a Toy Story kind of thing. Back before I had MJ and Ned... They were all I had.”

Tony joined Peter's side, patting the robot on the head like Peter had. “That’s not stupid… Is it, Dum-E?” He lifted his head, meeting Peter's gaze. "I did the same thing."

“You did?”

Tony nodded. He reached out, intertwining his fingers with Peter's. “My father never told me he loved me. Hell, the bastard never even pretended to like me. My mother was a bit of a drunkard, so I didn’t even have that to fall back on.” He sucked in a deep breath. “Of course, being a gay man to a proud Catholic family in the limelight... That deep in the closet, my machines were all I had. My father made sure of that."

“I’m sorry you had to go through with that.” Peter gripped Tony's hand tighter.

Tony chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Most people would claim I should shut up and be grateful of my fortune. A little trauma is worth a few billion, right?”

“That’s stupid.” Peter spat, catching Tony off guard. “Nobody should have to lock away their emotions like they’re some… Robot.”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but... Nothing came out. His mind raced, eventually settling as he looked away, wiping something from his eyes. “Why don’t you stay and work here? Here, in my lab.”

"Uh-" Peter staggered backward. “W- What?”

“Stay and work for me.” Tony found his voice again, as confident as he'd ever been. “This lab is yours. You can do whatever you want with it, I just…” He gulped. “I want you here.”

Peter waited for the punchline. When one didn't come, he shook his head. “I’m just a Freshman in college, Tony. I haven’t even started my basic STEM courses.”

“I can hire you the finest instructors from across the globe. You can learn through practical experience and a digital library that would make Alexandria eat its heart out.” Tony smiled, taking Peter's hands in his own. “I can give you whatever degree or doctorate you want. You'll earn it without having to take ridiculous composition classes in a shabby campus.”

“That’s incredibly generous of you, but… I’m not sure how much use I’d be.” Peter dropped his head, looking at all the potential around him. "All this, and you'd give it to me? What... What could I even make?"

“You built a functioning AI that cracked my best security.” Tony pulled Peter into a warm embrace, tucking him close. “I doubt anything you do would disappoint me. Even if you did, I wouldn't care. Fuck productivity, Peter. What I care about, is you.”

“I’ll-“ Peter leaned into Tony's arms, wrapping his own around the older man's waist. “Think about it.”

Neither moved for quite some time. When they finally separated, both men smiled, misty-eyed.

Tony cleared his throat, a sly smile crossing his face. “Peter, it’s getting late. Why don’t you stay the night?”

"Stay the night?" Peter's face flushed. "As in-"

“There’s no pressure to do anything, Princess.” Tony's hands came to rest on Peter's butt, squeezing playfully. “Though I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in seeing you splayed out naked on my bed." He grinned, nibbling on Peter's ear. "So I can spoil you in a whole new way, princess."

Peter gulped at the mental images, and suddenly, the room felt much warmer. He leaned back into Tony's touch, resting his head on the man's chest. "I mean... It IS pretty late…"

+++++

Fresh from a shower, Peter strode inside Tony's bedroom, fully clothed. He gulped, sitting at the edge of Tony's bed. With the lights off, only the glow from the city below illuminated the bedroom.

Peter shook, crossing his legs. A fervent flush passed his cheeks, realizing precisely what would be happening. A "first" for Peter, in more ways than one.

"Should I undress? Should I... Try and get sexy?" Peter attempted to lay back on the bed, trying out a few poses before realizing how stupid he must have looked.

Which brought him back to the scenes of the hazing video. The disgusting gagged noises the frathouse made when they saw Peter showing his softer side to his then "boyfriend."

 

_"What a queer!"_

_"Jesus Christ, that is some sick shit!"_

_"Parker's a fucking freak!"_

 

Peter's stomach froze over, coated in a thick sheet of ice as their laughter reverberated in the back of his mind.

"Is the bed comfortable? I like it firm, but I can go softer if you'd like."

Raising his head, Peter hitched his breath at the magnificent sight before him

Wet and naked, Tony stepped out from his bathroom, wiping himself off with a towel. A thin layer of black hair covered the man's body, with a thick patch below his navel, traveling south to his groin. Girthy scars lined his muscular body, none more prominent than a circular indent in his chest. Though Peter zeroed in on Tony's member, which swung as he walked, unashamedly.

Peter’s mouth fell open, as a slow heat began to bubble in his stomach. Fuck his last "boyfriend." Don Tony was the kind of rugged hunk Peter could have only fantasized about.

Tony knelt before Peter, tapping the younger man's jeans. “You’re not sleeping in your blue jeans are you?”

Gulping, Peter shook his head.

“May I?”

Peter nodded.

Tony raised his hands, untucking Peter's undershirt. He unbuttoned Peter's jeans and pulled down the man's zipper. Humming, Tony hooked his fingers through the belt loops and slid down the tight-fitting fabric. They caught on Peter's pale, tender thighs, forcing Tony to lift Peter's legs and yank them down with a forceful tug. They flew across the room, landing amongst Tony's discarded clothes.

Peter's sweater was long enough to cover his underwear, but not long enough to hide a flash of pink from Tony's eyes.

Out of instinct, Peter gasped. He crossed his legs, shooting both hands out to cover his groin. A groan left his lips as he felt Tony's hands running up and down the inside of Peter's thighs.

Tony chuckled, leaning forward, and nuzzling his hot breath against Peter's bare legs. “I want to see, Princess. I want to see how beautiful my boyfriend is.” His bushy beard earned a quiet moan from Peter as he kissed the exposed expanse of skin.

Peter bunched his hands into the fabric of his sweater. He gulped, audibly, dropping his head. The man shook, biting down on his lip until it threatened to bleed. A whisper left his lips.

“What was that, Princess? You need to speak up.” Tony said, raising his head. He lifted his hand, palming Peter's face. "I want to hear you in the bedroom, Peter. Always."

“-nobody.”

“Hmm?”

“Nobody’s ever…” Peter swallowed. “Liked it.”

“You mean that boy you dated before we met? The one pretending to be a man?” Tony rose up, lifting Peter up with his arms. He guided them to the middle of the bed, gently laying Peter down on a stack of silk pillows. He scoffed. “That boy was a fool. But if you're concerned about whether I'm excited or not...”

Tony leaned back, his erection bobbing forward and slapping his well-defined abdomen. He grinned, tracing his fingers up and down Peter's lithe legs. “I haven't even touched myself, Peter, and I’m ready to blow just seeing you like this. But, I can beg if you like. Beg as long and hard as I need to. Whatever you need, Princess.“ Tony purred, laying at Peter's side, pressing kisses into his neck.

Peter felt Tony's dick pressing up against his side. Each kiss and caress sent sparks down Peter's spine. The cold in his stomach melted, and Peter tore his hands away, letting his sweater naturally fall. “Okay…”

Tony reached forward, ready to strip Peter of the offending garment. Yet, he stopped, watching Peter lift up the sweater and undershirt of his own accord. He chucked it across the room, falling backward onto the bed, fully exposing himself.

**_“Dio mio…”_ **

+++++

Tony shook. In his wildest dreams and dirtiest fantasies, he'd imagined Peter as a treasure to behold. Though, none of those fantasies came close to the real thing.

The peachy-pink nipples, pert and attentive from the chill of the room, sent a growl down Tony's chest. Peter, a groomer, was bare of hair, except for a neatly trimmed path down his navel and a small patch on his groin.

The muscles of a trained dancer were clearly defined, dipping and curving in all the right places. Even the boy’s bones were stunning, complimenting his muscle tone and giving definition to the priceless work of art.

Of course… None of it compared to the pair of pink silk panties Peter wore. Peter's erection strained itself, with little dots of wet staining the pink fabric. His balls hung perfectly in the pouch, shifting as the young man adjusted himself on the bed. Long ribbons tied the garment together on both hips. Like a present, waiting for unwrapping.

 _ **“Bellissimo**_.” Tony shot forward, nuzzling his nose against the length of Peter's dick. He mouthed over the garment, mindful of his teeth.

"Tony!" Peter screamed, thrusting his hips forward. Tony didn't' sense an urge to stop, sending a shiver down Tony's spine.

A deep chuckle left Tony's throat and he nibbled on Peter’s cock, savoring the wild pusles that shot up and down its hard length. _**“Sbalorditivo.**_ ” He removed his mouth, leaning back and palming the bulge with his hand. He rubbed the soft, silken fabric against the head of Peter's dick. The moans he wracked from Peter were loud, reverberating against the walls.

_**“Cuore Mio… Corpo Mio… Amore Mio… Ill tuo…”** _

Tony whispered sweet nothings, watching in awe as Peter chased his release. He lined his bare cock against Peter's thigh, thrusting in the same motion as his fingers, desperate for contact. Despite his years of experience, Tony wasn't going to last long. Not with Peter.

Peter whined, pulling back. “T- Tony! I’m gonna… If you don't stop, I'll-”

“Shhh…” Tony grunted, pulling Peter's dick free from his panties. He jerked Peter's cock, thumbing the head and swirling its precoma for extra friction. “Cum for me, Princess..."

When Peter threw his head back, Tony felt the girth in his hand's spasm. Peter shot his load, covering the sheets, Tony's hand, and Peter's panties in spurts of cum. As Peter finished his orgasm, Tony found his own, shooting a load over Peter's thigh, coating it in white.

Both men panted, collapsing onto each other in a mixture of sweat and seed. The smell of sex sat in the air, sending ripples down both men, while they came down from their respective highs.

Peter was the first to rejoin the living, covering his face. "I can't believe I did that." He groaned, hiding his face with the nearest clean pillow he could find. "I lasted ten seconds. Tony, I'm. I'm so embarrassed!" He grumbled, through the pillow's fabric.

Tony scoffed, raising up from Peter's side. He stole the pillow from his boyfriend, chucking it far away. Leaning down, he kissed Peter, nibbling at the man's lips. "I lasted 15 seconds. Which is 10 seconds more than I thought I would after I saw you in your underwear." He grinned, leaning up on the bed.

"Really?" Peter blushed, unable to take his eyes away from Tony.

"Really." Tony reached down, tugging at the ribbons on Peter's panties. He removed the cum-soaked garment, cleaning Peter off with it as best he could before chucking it in a corner.

The two men curled up in each other's arms. Peter settled in Tony's chest, while Tony ran his hands up and down Peter's exposed backside.

After enough time passed, Peter licked his lips. He pushed himself out of Tony's arms, grinning.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Pete?"

Peter pushed Tony against the headboard, settling on the older man's groin. He tugged at Tony's dick, bringing it to full mast in a matter of seconds, kissing the head. "You know, it's not THAT late."

"No. I suppose it's-" Tony moaned as Peter reciprocated their first round, taking Tony down his throat.

Neither made it past thirty seconds that night.

 

++++++

As the sun rose, Tony begrudgingly opened his eyes. Tony pulled Peter closer, drawing the warm covers to shield their sweat and sex-stained bodies.

"Good morning." Peter whispered.

"Good morning," Tony said, yawning.

Both men stretched out, using each other as a pillow. They lazed about for most of the morning, watching the news, cuddling, and not wanting to leave the comfort of the other's arms.

Which a loud banging from the front door interrupted.

Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I’m going to murder whoever’s at the front door. Are you squeamish around blood?”

“It’s fine, go on.” Peter pecked a kiss on Tony's cheek. “I could use a quick shower, anyway. I smell like a gym sock. Go on!”

While Peter started a warm shower, Tony threw on a robe and strode through his penthouse. Tony opened the front door, glaring daggers at his cousin, Stefano.

“This better be important, or I’m cutting off your balls and selling them as a holistic medicine.”

Stefano shoved his way in, trembling from head to toe. “B- Boss… It’s a big one.”

“What’s the matter?” Tony rolled his eyes. “You look more brainless than usual.”

“We got a nasty call from our inside guy at the Pentagon." Stefano handed Tony a flash drive, gulping. "Looks like your display with the cartel and magic bullets scared some important people. They're coming after you, boss. The big dogs!"

After a short pause, Tony's face broke into a wide, sadistic smile. "We're in luck."

“B- Boss?” Stefano stepped backward, away from Tony. "Why you smilin’ like that? What do you mean we're in luck!? This ain’t no cartel or some shit terrorist group. This is the boys up in Washington! The ones with all the power!”

Tony chuckled. He ignored Stefano, walking over to the nearest terminal at his personal desk. He plugged in the flash drive, watching confidential documents appear on the screen. “We're in luck, Stefano because we’re moving on to Phase 2.”

“Phase 2? There’s a Phase 2?” Stefano scratched his head. “Uh, boss... When was Phase 1?”

"Stefano, excuse yourself. My Princess is here, and I plan on staying in bed all day.” Tony turned around, patting his relative on the shoulder. “Make sure the guards know not to interrupt me, or there will be hell to pay. Route all requests through Jarvis. Make sure the boys know that we'll be heading to Washington soon. Keep their noses clean.”

Not bothering to see Stefano out, Tony approached his desk. “Jarvis, contact Subject A and let him know his time has come. I want him on a flight in the next 12 hours to Washington.” He kicked his legs up, yawning. “-and make sure he understands that as long as he plays his part to the letter, I will give him what he wants.”

“Right away, Sir.”

Tony paused. He took a deep breath, shaking his head. “Contact Pepper and suggest she take a long vacation next week with her mother out of the country. Pay all expenses. Don't take no for an answer."

“Of course, Sir.”

"Inform Steve and Bucky that we're moving up the plan. I need them on the ground in Washington with the rest of our security force. Make sure they know to pull out all the stops."

"Done, Sir."

A smile returned to Tony's face.

"Tony?" Peter stepped into the living area, wrapped in a fluffy pink bathrobe. He joined Tony at his desk, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. “Everything alright?”

“Everything's perfect, Princess." Tony leaned forward, leaning into a deep kiss with Peter. When they separated, Tony grinned. "It's good to be the King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is my first attempt at smut. Feedback is appreciated, because should I choose to write smut again, I'd like to know how to improve.  
> Hopefully, I didn't just completely embarrass myself like I think I did.


End file.
